¡Muchacha terricola, ven, te necesito!
by zweitbeste
Summary: Un recorrido por la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, la obseción por convertirse en SSJ, el amor, la paternidad... Capítulo 12: Bulma quería saber qué pensó Vegeta la primera vez que la vio ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿Estará preparada para escuchar la verdad?
1. Lazos

**¡Muchacha terrícola, ven, te necesito!**

- ¡Muchacha terrícola, ven aquí, te necesito! –llegó a gritos la voz del príncipe saiyajin desde el baño.

- ¡No me llames así, grosero! Mi nombre es Bulma.

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – siguió él, pasando por alto los reclamos de la mujer.

- La puse a lavar porque estaba muy sucia.- explicó ella – Ahí te dejé ropa.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No puedo ponerme esto! –aulló el príncipe.

- Pues entonces anda desnudo –simplificó ella, y sus amigos, que escucharon todo el intercambio, rieron. Ella también rió; ese hombre podía ser muy fuerte, pero debía saber que no podría con ella.

- ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? –bramó de nuevo luego de un rato.

- ¡Ew, esas botas están inutilizables! Debería enterrarlas o prenderles fuego… -Bulma hizo un gesto de asco.

- ¿Entonces qué voy a ponerme? ¡No puedo usar estos que me diste!

-¿Por qué no? Me fijé bien que fueran de tu talla. ¿O es que no te gusta el color?

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el saiyajin volviera a hablar:

- Sí… no me gusta el color… ¡TRÁEME OTROS!

Bulma se descruzó de brazos; ya la estaban cansando sus aires caprichosos.

- En primer lugar no soy tu sirvienta –le dejó en claro Bulma mientras caminaba hacia el baño a ver al problemático príncipe- y en segundo lugar, no deberías ser tan exigente. ¿Ya estás vestido?, voy a entrar…

Bulma encontró a Vegeta parado en medio de la sala de baño, apretando los puños molesto y humillado.

- Este calzado es muy incómodo –protestaba- No se puede caminar bien con esto, voy a caerme.

- ¡Claro, genio…! Porque no los has ajustado y atado los lazos – la chica se cruzó de brazos poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que sólo de eso se trataba.

Pero después de unos momentos Vegeta seguía allí parado, con los puños temblando de impotencia. Bulma volvió los ojos a él.

- ¿No… -una risita curvó sus labios pues creía entender lo que pasaba- …No me digas que no sabes atarte los lazos de los zapatos?

Vegeta alzó la mirada escandalizado; juraba que si se reía la mataría.

- ¡Yo usé botas toda mi vida! –frunció los labios y ahora ya Bulma se reía con ganas.

- ¡No sabes atarte los zapatos!- reía Bulma sin poder parar aunque quisiera –Descuida, yo lo haré por ti… -ofreció gentilmente, poniéndose a los pies del príncipe para atarle los zapatos. Vegeta pensó que estaba el la posición ideal para romperle el cuello… pero eso sería reaccionar demasiado, así que se contuvo.

Bulma volvió a ponerse de pie, lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

- ¿Ves? Con un poco de práctica muy pronto podrás hacerlo tú mismo.

- ¡Ay, no me trates como si tuviera cinco años! –gritó Vegeta; esa mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- No… los niños de cinco años ya saben atarse los zapatos. –aclaró y volvió a reír.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes los terrícolas usen métodos tan primitivos. Me extraña que no anden aún vestidos con taparrabos. –protestó cruzándose de brazos, pero sus insultos no harían mella en la chica.

- Si es un taparrabo lo que quieres eso puede arreglarse –le insinuó y volvió a echarse a reír mientras salía del baño.

Vegeta fue dejado sólo en el baño, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos: no podía creer que le contestara _a él_ de esa forma.

- …Qué… mujer tan vulgar…

-----

_Fue muy cortito, lo sé, lo sé… ^^_

_¡Hola! Este es un fic sobre la pareja de Vegeta y Bulma, y abarca su relación desde finales de la saga de Freezer hasta… no sé, hasta donde llegue ^^u. Sé que hay muchos fics así, entonces me dije… ¿qué mal le hace una mancha más al tigre?^^uuu_

_Esta historia está catalogada como "romance" y "humor", pero para decir verdad no encontrarán mucha "miel" ni demasiadas carcajadas. Aún así les recomiendo este fic si gustan una lectura ligera… mientras esperan que termine una descarga o cuando es de madrugada y no hay nadie conectado al msn (aunque eso ya no pasa, o sí?) _

_Me gustaría que me dejen saber qué piensan, así que no olviden dejarme reviews sí? :). Y si desean hacerme realmente feliz, me encantaría ver fanart de este fic ^;^._

_En el próximo capítulo: luego de que Bulma pelea con Yamcha los Srs. Brief envían a Vegeta a hablar con su hija. ¿Podrá el saiyajin hacerla recuperar su fe en el amor? Próximo capítulo: Romance._


	2. Romance

_**Acto II: Romance.**_

_Hace mucho tiempo decidí embarcarme en la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón para conseguir al hombre perfecto. Aunque no pude pedir mi deseo, en esa época conocí a Yamcha…_

_Por supuesto, era sólo una chiquilla soñadora entonces…_

_- Bulma._

- ¡Ah, pero si están destrozados!...Y eso que los hice muy resistentes esta vez – exclamaba el Dr. Brief examinando la chatarra que le había traído Vegeta y que alguna vez fueron los robots de entrenamiento que le había dado. – Te daré otros –dijo. –Me tomará aproximadamente dos horas… una hora, si logro reparar estos mismos. Espérame aquí.

Vegeta había decidido tratar de llevarse bien con los Brief; ya que ellos eran quienes pagaban por su comida, alojamiento y otras facilidades mientras estaba en la Tierra, le pareció la mejor forma de devolver la cortesía evitar sacar su genio siempre que fuera posible. Además, esas personas eran tan simples y descuidadas que no tenía por qué impresionarlas, y podía relajarse lo suficiente como para sentarse a leer una revista en el living de su casa. Y eso fue lo que hizo; se sentó en el sofá y se hundió perezosamente hasta que sólo una parte de su cabello era visible desde atrás.

El sonido de frenos, bocinazos e insultos que siempre seguían a un mal conductor, llegando desde la calle; y luego unos pasos pesados acercándose, anunciaron a la más joven de los Brief.

- Parece que Bulma ya llegó… -dijo innecesariamente el Sr. Brief.

- Hoy tenía una cita para reconciliarse con Yamcha, me pregunto cómo le habrá ido –dijo en voz baja la Sra. Brief a su esposo para que la chica que estaba por llegar no la oyera.

"¡YAMCHA ES UN IDIOTA!", bramó la chica al llegar, como si se lo hubiera estado guardando para gritarlo en su casa. Vegeta escuchó con interés mientras una risita se medio-dibujaba en sus labios; ya había oído eso muchas veces, pero aún lograba divertirlo. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

- ¡Hola hija, cómo estás! –saludó alegremente el Sr. Brief, como si viera a su hija de visita luego de mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hola Bulma, qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Yamcha? ¿Se reconciliaron?

- ¿Reconciliarnos?- rugió- Eso es imposible. Hemos terminado, ¡y esta vez es para siempre! –se anticipó a la mirada de su madre que ya había sido testigo del final de la relación muchas veces, sólo para que volvieran luego de un tiempo. –Es imposible entendérselas con un tipo como él.

- Bueno hija, pero debemos admitir que tú también tienes un carácter complicado –soltó inocentemente su padre. Vegeta tuvo que contener la risa, divertido de lo atinado que podía llegar a ser el viejo de vez en cuando.

- ¡Tú de qué lado estás, papá! –le gritó la chica despeinándolo. –¿Qué hay de malo en que una mujer dulce y bonita como yo quiera algo de romance en su vida?-reflexionó intentando que su padre entendiera sus razones- Aunque es muy posible que el príncipe azul no exista, yo sólo quiero un caballero que sepa cómo tratar a una dama, un hombre que me entregue la luna si se lo pido….

- ¡Bulma! –llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación con el teléfono en mano, interrumpiendo su romance- …Es Yamcha, quiere saber a qué hora puede pasar a buscar sus cosas…

- ¡Dile a Yamcha que puede---! – Bulma gritó una fuerte grosería como recado para su ex, y salió corriendo cual adolescente rebelde.

Los Srs Brief vieron el avión de su hija alejarse en el cielo del atardecer, con rumbo desconocido, mientras una pequeña fogata ardía en el jardín con las pertenencias de Yamcha.

- ¡Vegeta! Deberías ir a hablar con ella –le pidió la Sra. Brief volviéndose de la ventana.

Vegeta se volteó lentamente para asegurarse de que le hablaban a él y no estaba empezando a oir vces. Se encontró la expresión suplicante de la mujer.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Por favor. Mi hija es muy impulsiva, y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer estando tan molesta.

El primer impulso de Vegeta fue mandarla al carajo, pero se recordó que se había propuesto llevarse bien así que midió bien sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso a mí en qué me incumbe? –respondió fríamente, en su mejor esfuerzo por sonar cortés aún queriendo dejar en claro que no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo.

- No podré reparar los robots que me diste si estoy preocupado por mi hija, no puedo concentrarme- saltó al rescate el Dr. Brief.

Vegeta tuvo que conceder que el viejo era un genio. También podía mandarlo al carajo, pero resolvió que era más fácil evitar pleitos y buscar a la terrícola para traerla a casa. Después de todo, sólo estaba ojeando una revista que no entendía…

Bulma estaba sentada en el borde de un risco; su avión sin convertir en cápsula estaba a pocos metros de ella. El sol se estaba poniendo en el valle; ella, abrazada a sus piernas, arrojaba piedras al vacío mientras mascullaba su rabia.

- Yamcha es un idiota –repetía- Después de haberme sido infiel tantas veces, me hace una escena de celos porque llevé a Vegeta a vivir a casa. ¡Qué cínico! –Buscó una piedra bien grande para tirar descargando toda su ira, pero ya se les habían acabado… Simplemente respiró hondo apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, mientras arrancaba distraídamente la hierba con la mano que había estado buscando la piedra. –Vegeta no estaría tan mal –ponderó- …si no fuera tan indiferente con todo…

Vio una luz encenderse a sus espaldas y miró con curiosidad: no era posible que las de su avión se hubieran encendido solas ¿o sí?

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Vegeta parado detrás suyo, con un resplandor en su mano vuelta hacia arriba.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? –dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¿Me habrá escuchado?", se preguntó.

El hombre formó una pequeña bola de energía, flotando sobre su mano.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? –se asustó la chica. Él aún sin contestar, enseñaba los dientes en el esfuerzo de hacer crecer la bola. -¿En qué estás pensando? ¡No te me acerques!-chilló.

Él se acercó caminando rápidamente pero ella pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía retroceder: todo en el mundo pareció moverse cuando volvió a ver el valle detrás de ella.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos negros del príncipe de los saiyajin mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras echaba atrás el brazo tomando impulso para lanzarle aquella esfera de energía.

La chica gritó al sentirse en caída libre, pero una mano la sujetó a tiempo por la muñeca. Al ver el vacío bajo sus pies, Bulma se aferró con fuerza a su salvador; aún si tenía planeado soltarla desde allí, ella no caería.

Entonces hubo una explosión, silenciosa, de luz detrás de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver por encima de su hombro la luminosa esfera que brillaba en el cielo.

- ¿Eso es… la luna? –se extrañó.

- Es una luna artificial –especificó Vegeta, con su voz fría de siempre- Aunque no sé para qué demoños la querías…

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo por un momento sólo para latir con más fuerza después. ¿Era posible que la hubiera escuchado más temprano, cuando dijo que quería un hombre capaz de entregarle la luna? Es cierto que se lo había tomado muy literal, pero… era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre que realmente escuchaba sus deseos. Así abrazada a él por su vida, bajo la luz de una luna artificial, tuvo un buen presentimiento al respecto.

_----_

_Lindo capi, no? Un poco raro. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Este capítulo es un poco diferente a los demás porque pretendía ser un oneshot, pero al final lo incluí acá. En este, me enfoco en qué vio de bueno Bulma en Vegeta, mientras en los que siguen pienso hacer el camino inverso. ¿Por qué a Vegeta le gustó Bulma? Es decir… una respuesta que tenga más de cuatro/cinco letras, je. Más o menos sabemos qué sentía Bulma, pero describir el punto de vista de Vegeta va a ser un desafío ^^u. _

_Ah, y más adelante (mucho más adelante) prometo explicar por qué a Vegeta le divertían las peleas de Bulma y Yamcha que menciono en este capítulo, hay una razón, ya verán XD._

_Próximo capítulo: Orgullo._


	3. Orgullo

_¡Hola! Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón los reviews tan lindos, gracias por apoyarme. Como regalito de navidad, me esforcé para terminar este pronto y subirlo, aunque sea cortito :P. ¡Felices fiestas! _

_Acto III: Orgullo._

Era una tarde de sábado aburrida como pocas. Había llovido y luego salió el sol, así que el calor y la falta de planes le estaban dando sueño. Bostezó mientras ojeaba las revistas científicas de su padre.

- ¡Mujer terrícola! ¿Estás ahí? –sonó la voz demandante de Vegeta.

- ¡Ay, ya te he dicho que no me llames así; mi nombre es _Bulma_! –le gritó al monitor donde se había aparecido el saiyajin. Como de costumbre, estaba en la nave en el jardín donde entrenaba por horas y horas todos los días.

- No puedo aumentar la gravedad –continuó, obviando la objeción de la chica.

- Es el botón que está a la derecha –contestó ella indiferente, volviendo su interés a la revista.

- ¡Ya sé utilizar la máquina! El problema es que no sube de 150-G, debería llegar hasta 300…

- Pues presionar el botón con más fuerza no cambiará nada –dijo ella viendo cómo el hombre aporreaba el susodicho botón con insistencia.

- ¡No seas tonta, si lo hiciera con fuerza lo rompería! Yo creo que esto se descompuso…

Bulma dejó de una vez la revista, cansada de escucharlo quejarse.

- No, no está descompuesto. Y no subirá más de 150-G porque yo misma le puse ese límite. –confesó.

- ¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez? –le gritó el príncipe muy molesto.

- ¡Una gravedad aumentada 300 veces es mucho Vegeta! Ya no quiero ver cómo te lastimas…

- ¡Pues si no quieres ver cierra los ojos! –le gritó enojado, a lo que la muchacha, ofendida, cortó la comunicación.

Vegeta estaba realmente molesto; estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla personalmente. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la nave pudo ver, al pasar por la ventana, que la chica salía del taller y se acercaba trayendo un morral con sus herramientas. Se calmó un poco.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la nave y se quedó parado a un lado, mientras Bulma entraba de mala gana murmurando "lunático". Caminó hasta la máquina de gravedad y tiró su morral a un lado.

- Esto tomará un momento –anunció mientras abría el panel de la máquina y comenzaba a trabajar.

Vegeta se quedó de brazos cruzados, vigilándola mientras hacía su trabajo, como supervisándola.

- Ya está –dijo luego de un rato mientras recogía sus herramientas. –Con esto debe llegar al máximo de 300-G.

…Vegeta aún no le dirigía la palabra…

Molesta, la chica llevó las manos a las caderas y gritó con voz afectada:

_- ¡Gracias Bulma por repararlo aunque interrumpí tu merecido descanso! _¿Sabes, no te costaría nada decir algo así!

El saiyajin apretó los puños ante la insolencia de semejante indirecta-directa.

- No hubieras tenido que tomarte la molestia si no lo hubieras descompuesto _tú _en primer lugar –le respondió ácidamente.

Temblándole el labio del enojo, Bulma levantó impulsivamente un desarmador dispuesta a enterrarlo en el panel de mando de la máquina.

- ¡No-no-no-no-no-no! ¡No vayas a hacer esa locura! –gritó Vegeta agitando las manos con urgencia para detenerla- ¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

Bulma sonrió satisfecha, mientras bajaba lentamente el desarmador.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo gentilmente- No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? – Y marchó con la nariz en alto hacia la salida.

Vegeta dio un par de pasos detrás de la chica, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder. Quería gritarle algo para cortar esa petulancia de raíz, quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué. Y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo… lo que acudió a ella fue: _una risita_… La escena anterior acababa de pasar como un flash por su mente, y por alguna razón le daba… risa. ¿Esa mujer realmente había logrado que él, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin_, le rogara_? Sacudió un poco la cabeza; debió haberse visto muy ridículo cuando le suplicaba que no rompiera la máquina. Esa era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que se reía de si mismo.

Relajó la postura poniendo los brazos en jarra, mientras la veía bajar por la rampa hacia el jardín. Tenía que admitir, si fue capaz de sobreponerse a su orgullo, que esa chica tenía algo especial. Y una muy bonita retaguardia, vista desde allí…

-----

_¿Quedó raro el final? Si lo piensan bien, eso pasa: cuando estás peleando con alguien y te ownean bien owneado no te queda otra que reírte y se te va todo el enojo. Lo segundo que tengo que decir en mi favor, es que yo no creo que Vegeta sea tan cabrón como lo pintan, al menos no las 24 horas. Es decir, nadie puede vivir toda la vida como si le apretara la ropa interior, o sí? En lo general, yo creo que se lleva bien con Bulma y Trunks… el de la época normal, al menos :P. (Ni hablar de Bra que para mí, lo da vuelta como quiere XD…pero no creo que llegue a incluirla en este fic, aún no sé). _

_Próximo capítulo: Determinación. Trataré de tenerlo listo tan pronto como pueda :). _


	4. Determinación

_¡Hola! Uh, este es el capítulo donde empieza el amor… no digo la atracción, sino esa simpatía que va más allá del compañerismo. Espero que les guste ^^._

**Acto IV: Determinación.**

Bulma y Vegeta habían vuelto a discutir por lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía llamarla entrometida, si lo suyo era pura y sincera preocupación? Bulma estaba maldiciendo al testarudo saiyajin, que haciendo caso omiso de sus advertencias y súplicas, había vuelto a entrenar duramente a pesar de no haberse recuperado aún de la última de sus peligrosas sesiones de entrenamiento. Esa vez el guerrero se veía tan vulnerable como cualquiera, y a pesar de todos sus cuidados, él le había dicho que no se metiera. Bulma estaba enojada; pero más aún, estaba enferma de preocupación: sabía que el hombre era un peligro para sí mismo.

- Ah, mujer terrícola, te estaba buscando –dijo Vegeta entrando a la cocina. Este era el lugar donde más a menudo se cruzaban, ya que Vegeta tenía pocos asuntos en la casa más allá de ir a buscar comida.

- ¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que no me llames así, mi nombre _es Bulma_! ¡B.U.L.M.A!

- Como sea –desestimó. –Necesito que vuelvas a aumentar la gravedad de la nave porque ya me estoy acostumbrando. Se lo pedí a tu padre, pero cuando le dije que aumentara la potencia de la nave, lo que hizo fue agregarle más bocinas y subirle el volumen al estéreo.

Bulma sabía que eso probablemente llevaría a otra discusión, así que se preocupó por suavizar la voz al hablar.

- Vegeta, tú ya eres muy fuerte, ¿para qué…?

- ¡No es suficiente! –interrumpió Vegeta, tajante. Él también ya sabía la clase de discursos con los que saldría la chica y sabía que acabarían discutiendo de nuevo. – Aún no. Sé que aún puedo volverme más fuerte. ¡Y cuando lo haga derrotaré a Kakarotto, se los demostraré…!

- Puedes derrotar a quien tú quieras, pero primero debes sanarte…

- No tengo tiempo para eso –despreció el príncipe.

- ¡Oye, te estás escuchando? –Bulma dejó de lado ya los intentos de dulzura; si no era por las buenas, quizá debiera ponerse más dura para hacerlo entrar en razón. -¿Qué sentido tiene entrenar tan duro si a este paso acabarás contigo mismo! ¿Es que no valoras tu vida; acaso quieres morir?

- Yo ya me morí –la cortó el saiyajin. –Fui asesinado por Freezer en aquel planeta. Mi vida acabó en ese momento.

Bulma se quedó muda; sin querer había entrado en un tema delicado. Pero para el saiyajin no era tanto así…

- …Sin embargo fui revivido milagrosamente –dijo Vegeta, mirándose las palmas de las manos como si pudiera ver algo oculto en ellas -… Y lo primero que vi fue a ese guerrero legendario: el _súper saiyajin_. Entonces supe que me fue dada una segunda oportunidad… de enfrentarme a él y demostrar que soy el más fuerte.

Bulma quedó admirada con la determinación del guerrero; tanto era su deseo que hasta había cambiado la forma en que valoraba su vida. Ella nunca había conocido a alguien con una voluntad como la suya…

- ¡Derrotaré a Kakarotto! Y también a ese otro sujeto…- Vegeta hizo un gesto de dolor y tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa; tan débil como estaba, incluso el enojarse le dolía. Bulma se apresuró a asistirlo pero él la rechazó interponiendo una mano para indicarle que no se le acercara. Bulma respetó eso, y el saiyajin se fue por su cuenta a descansar un momento en su habitación.

Dónde terminaba su admirable fuerza de voluntad y empezaba su estúpida testarudez, Bulma no lo sabía. Pero su orgullo también lo estaba perdiendo; el problema del hombre es que no sabía cuándo detenerse. En ese momento, Bulma se prometió mantenerse a su lado para decirle cuándo parar. …Y también para decirle que siguiera adelante…

Cuando Vegeta se sintió listo para volver a la cámara de gravedad, Bulma ya estaba trabajando en ella. Para evitar encontrársela y terminar discutiendo otra vez, Vegeta decidió no entrar hasta que ella saliera. Y aunque esperó, y esperó… Bulma no dejaba la nave, incluso hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Más todavía, a la mañana siguiente ella se levantó mucho más temprano, y estaba otra vez trabajando allí.

Más tarde decidió acercarse a la nave. Entró silenciosamente, y encontró a la mujer vistiendo un mameluco, muy concentrada en su trabajo. Ella lo vio, después de un momento, reflejado en la imperfecta superficie del panel donde estaba trabajando.

- ¡Ah, Vegeta! Ya casi termino con esto. –saludó jovialmente. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la falta de sueño no había afectado su humor.

Vegeta se atrevió a dar unos pasos más entrando en la habitación.

- Con estos ajustes que le hice, la máquina debería alcanzar una fuerza de 800-G. Pero úsalo gradualmente, ¿de acuerdo? También hay un equipo de clavas y pesas por allá, y unas barras contráctiles en las paredes y el techo –le señalaba sin despegar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eso ayudará –Vegeta caminaba por la habitación mirando las mejoras que había hecho Bulma.

- Además incorporé un comando de voz para apagar la gravedad, por si se te hace muy pesado, y un equipo de primeros auxilios; cubrí sólo lo básico.

Vegeta estaba algo conmovido; no se había puesto a reflexionar cuánta ayuda le había brindado antes. No solo había perdido horas de sueño mejorando la máquina de gravedad artificial; también antes, cuando él había estado muy enfermo. La mujer terrícola lo había estado ayudando mucho sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta –dijo fríamente. -¿Tú eres amiga de Kakarotto, cierto?

- ¿Gokú? Sí, lo conozco hace muchos años.

- ¿Por qué estás ayudándome si sabes que mi único objetivo es acabar con él?

- Ay, tú ya conoces cómo es Goku: él no se dejará derrotar tan fácilmente. En este momento él también debe estar entrenando para volverse más fuerte.

Con esa respuesta la chica acabó por caer en su simpatía. No era una lamesuelas; era honesta, distinta a los aduladores que había tenido antes. Ella sabía no sólo cuáles eran sus posibilidades, sino también a la clase de dificultades que se enfrentaba.

- Además… -se sacudió las manos, poniéndose finalmente de pie –porque voy a pedirte que no lo mates –dijo hincándole un dedo en el pecho.

- Ustedes tienen las esferas del dragón para esas cosas… -respondió Vegeta, quitándole importancia.

- Sí, pero es muy problemático reunirlas a todas, así que simplemente no lo mates ¿de acuerdo?

- Bah…

Bulma recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

- Ya está listo. Ahora debería llegar hasta 800-G, pero recuerda no aumentarlo al máximo de un solo golpe. Ah, y no lo enciendas hasta que yo me haya ido, ¿sí? Llámame si se te ofrece algo.

- ¡Bulma! –llamó Vegeta desde la entrada, mientras ella volvía a pisar el jardín.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, mi nom---! –Bulma enmudeció.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cambiaste de nombre? –sonrió el príncipe.

- D-dime, Vegeta… -respondió ella sorprendida.

- Hay algo más que quiero pedirte, y sé que llevará tiempo. Necesito recargar la batería de la nave porque quiero viajar.

- ¿Te irás? ¿De la Tierra? –se asombró.

- No puedo entrenar bien si debo estar cuidando de no destruir la nave o tu casa. Me iré a un planeta deshabitado donde pueda sacar todo mi potencial.

- Pero… ¿regresarás?

- Aún tengo que ver a esos malditos androides. Y además todavía tengo algo pendiente con Kakarotto –dijo cerrando la puerta levadiza y dejando a Bulma con esa noticia en la soledad del jardín.

----

_Uy, qué noticia…:P A Bulma se le va su invitado, ¿podrá al menos despedirse? Próximo capítulo: un beso. (a que los dejo con la intriga, no?) ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!_


	5. Un beso

_¡¡Feliz 2010 para todos!!_

**Acto V: Un beso.**

Bulma estaba preocupada por la partida de Vegeta, preocupada por él; sabía que querría llevar su resistencia al límite y probablemente se haría daño a sí mismo. Pero cuando finalmente la madrugada la convenció de que él era un hombre adulto, que sabía lo que hacía y sabría cuidarse por su cuenta; descubrió que en realidad estaba preocupada por sí misma: ¿qué iba a hacer cuando su huésped V.I.P. se fuera? Realmente le había tomado cariño…

- Buenos días… - entró al taller de su padre con una taza de café en la mano.

- Hola Bulma, qué extraño verte tan temprano –saludó el Dr. Brief.

Bulma explicó que se había levantado a terminar los últimos detalles para el viaje de Vegeta, entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

- Si quieres despedirte de Vegeta, puedes usar el altavoz. Su nave está despegando ahora mismo –le avisó su padre.

- ¡Qué! ¿Ahora, tan temprano?

Bulma se apresuró a tomar el micrófono; los miedos que no la dejaron dormir en la noche se estaban haciendo presentes. El saiyan ya se estaba yendo, y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él; incluso había pensado qué ropa se pondría para despedirlo… ¿Y por qué nunca le había tomado una foto?, así podría recordarlo… ¡Diablos, no había preparado nada para decirle antes de partir!

_No me olvides…._ ¡Cielos, qué cursi sonaba eso!

_Te extrañaré… _No, eso sonaba casi como una declaración.

_No vayas a morir… _No, no quería que lo último que escuchara de ella fuera un regaño.

¡Sí, al fin se le ocurrieron las palabras perfectas!

- ¡Buen via-AAAAAAH!

La antipática cara del príncipe apareció frente a ella en el monitor, asustándola tanto que cayó hacia atrás con su silla. El despegue había sido abortado.

- ¿Qué significa esto? La gravedad no pasa de los 80-G. ¿Mujer terrícola, fuiste tú otra vez? ¿Estás ahí?

Bulma se asomó, reapareciendo del suelo.

- Esa nave puede alcanzar una gravedad mucho más fuerte estando en el jardín. Pero un viaje interestelar consume muchos recursos para la nave, es técnicamente imposible que alcance una gravedad tan alta y pueda volar-explicó el Dr. Brief.

- ¿No puede arreglarlo? –gruñó Vegeta, molesto.

- La batería está a su límite, y no hay espacio físico en la nave para acoplar otra…

- Lo que mi papá quiere decir, Vegeta –intervino Bulma, viendo que la frustración del saiyajin alcanzaría límites peligrosos- es que podríamos aumentar la gravedad, si el viaje fuera más corto… podrías viajar como máximo por unos cuantos meses.

Vegeta lo consideró por un momento.

- ¡Entonces háganlo! –ordenó sin más alternativa, desapareciendo otra vez.

Bulma suspiró; tendría que quedarse al menos un día más… aunque era tonto pensar que pasaría ese día _en paz_ y _con ella_.

La nave fue llevada al taller y Vegeta se quedó entrenando en el jardín al aire libre. El Dr. Brief se encargaba de los arreglos mecánicos, mientras su hija se ocupaba de otros detalles, como confeccionar los trajes de pelea que usaban los saiyajin reproduciendo el material con que estaban hechos. Aún mientras se encontraba trabajando, Bulma no dejaba de pensar en Vegeta. Varias veces en el día intentó acercársele con alguna excusa u otra; instándolo a hacer una pausa de su entrenamiento y descansar un poco, pero la respuesta que obtuvo siempre fue la misma.

Hacia la noche Vegeta buscó al Dr. Brief y lo encontró en su laboratorio trabajando muy concentrado en una pieza que parecía estar dándole problemas.

- ¿Aún no puede arreglarlo?

- Resultó ser más complicado de lo que me pareció en un principio… -confesó el científico.

Vegeta maldijo la pérdida de tiempo; con mucho gusto él ya se hubiera ido esa mañana…

- Ah Vegeta, ahora que te veo recuerdo que tenía algo que decirte: ya terminé de reparar tu nave espacial.

- ¿Quéee, ya la terminó? ¡Entonces qué está haciendo?

- Sí, terminé hoy temprano. ¿Esto? Es el aire acondicionado de mi auto.

Vegeta gruñó exasperado por la incompetencia de los terrícolas, pero no dijo nada y salió de mal humor hacia el taller.

- ¡Espera Vegeta, no seas tan impaciente! La batería no ha terminado de cargarse, aún no puedes viajar –llamó el Dr. Brief detrás de él.

Vegeta llegó al taller donde estaba su nave. Ésta estaba abierta, y había luz en su interior. Entró y pudo ver a Bulma, emergiendo de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación del piso inferior. La chica se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí.

- ¡Ah, Vegeta! Acabo de dejarte tu nuevo guardarropas. Conseguí hacerte un traje como el que usabas antes; déjame decirte que me costó mucho trabajo. Te dejé varios para que puedas cambiarte.

- ¿Aún no terminó de cargarse la batería? –preguntó secamente el saiyajin.

- Mmmm, ya debería estar casi lista; déjame ver.

Bulma dejó su morral de herramientas en el piso y se sentó frente a los controles de la nave para comprobar el estado de carga de la batería de la nave.

- Aún falta... creo que estará lista en un par de horas más.

- Esto no lo sabía…-dijo el saiyajin detrás de ella- que fueras una vulgar ladrona…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –se dio vuelta Bulma, ofendida.

- Creo que esto es mío –Vegeta se inclinó sobre el morral abierto de Bulma y sacó un par de muñequeras que le pertenecían.

Bulma se sintió descubierta; había encontrado esas viejas muñequeras de Vegeta y decidió quedárselas como recuerdo cuando él se fuera. No pensaba que él las echara de menos.

- Ah, esas viejas muñequeras… -le quitó importancia Bulma, tratando de parecer inocente. –Las encontré por ahí y como trabajo tantas horas en una posición muy incómoda, a veces me duelen las manos –dijo frotándose las muñecas- Así que decidí quedármelas.

- Creo que todavía quiero usarlas –dijo Vegeta poniéndoselas.

- Ah, no hace falta que te quedes con esas viejas muñequeras, te daré otras –Bulma se puso de pié y fue a quitárselas de las manos.

- No te molestes, estas todavía están bien –ahora él las tomaba de Bulma.

- No es ninguna molestia –insistía ella, mientras estiraba la mano para tomarlas una vez más, pero esta vez Vegeta las sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

Bulma se estiraba lo más que podía, pero cada vez que sus dedos se acercaban, Vegeta las alejaba un poco más. Lo miró a los ojos; estaba serio pero no parecía enojado.

- Te daré unas nuevas –le prometió, junto a un nuevo intento de quitárselas; Vegeta las cambió de mano, pasándolas por encima de su cabeza, y las sostuvo del otro lado.-…unas mejores… -insistió, ahora tratando de quitárselas de la otra mano.

Donde quiera que Vegeta sostuviera el par de muñequeras, allí estaba Bulma tratando de quitárselas. La chica se detuvo en medio de ese juego ridículo y lo miró a la cara: el saiyajin sonrió de lado y al verlo, ella frunció el ceño enojada.

- ¡Vegeta dame eso! –exigió, y ya libre de pretensiones se avocó a quitárselas por las buenas o por las malas.

Vegeta lanzó una carcajada divertido. Para él era muy fácil esquivar los débiles intentos de la mujer; para ella, era exasperante que se le escapara en una fracción de segundo, justo cuando pensaba que lo estaba alcanzando. Era tan rápido que parecía teletransportarse; siempre, un paso más allá de donde ella podía llegar.

Así lo persiguió por toda la nave, hasta que pareció desaparecer por completo… Estaba justo sobre ella, de cabeza, flotando en el aire; sujetando las muñequeras sobre su cabeza, con mucha soltura, como si pudieran caérseles en cualquier momento…

Bulma saltó lo más alto que pudo, una y otra vez, pero aún así el hombre había calculado la distancia justa a la que ella no llegaba. Sentía que casi podía rozarlas con la punta de los dedos...

Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa burlona de Vegeta. Esa sonrisa en realidad, se debía a que el saiyajin estaba disfrutando la buena vista que le proporcionaba ese ángulo, de los pechos Bulma rebotando cada vez que ella saltaba.

- No es justo –protestó Bulma cruzándose de brazos y caminando aparte-, porque tú tienes la habilidad de levitar en el aire y yo no.

Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario ante esto, pero en un par de segundos Bulma oyó la puerta levadiza de la nave cerrarse a sus espaldas. Creyó que el guerrero se había marchado, dejándola sola; pero aún estaba allí: los había encerrado a ambos y ahora caminaba hacia los controles.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta? –preguntó confundida –No me digas que piensas despegar la nave, ¡te recuerdo que aún estamos en el hangar!

El saiyajin llegó hasta el centro de la habitación con la sonrisa de una idea maliciosa dibujada en su rostro. Iba a usar por primera vez la máquina de gravedad como no lo había hecho antes: a la inversa. Con sólo apretar un botón, el display de la gravedad pasó de uno a cero… y todo lo que no estaba sujeto comenzó a levitar.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo! – chilló Bulma al sentir que el piso abandonaba sus pies.

- Emparejando las cosas- sonrió el saiyajin con sorna- : ahora tú también estás flotando en el aire.

Para Vegeta la falta de gravedad no parecía ningún problema, pero en cambio Bulma encontraba muy difícil moverse. Era cierto que se sentía mucho más ligera, pero intentara lo que intentara no lograba avanzar mucho: sólo conseguía revolverse en el mismo lugar. Vegeta volvió a reírse.

- ¡Ay, esto debe parecerte muy divertido!- protestó ella molesta, agitando los puños en todas direcciones.

En su ingrávido berrinche, asestó una patada contra la máquina de gravedad, e incluso este débil impulso la propulsó a través de la habitación. Aleteó y se sacudió en el aire, pero sin ninguna fuerza que la detuviera, iba a estrellarse contra la pared de la nave. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, mientras gritaba por el inminente impacto, pero la mano de Vegeta se cerró sobre su brazo y cambió su trayectoria atrayéndola hacia él.

¡MCHUIK!

Bulma abrió los ojos. Su corazón latía muy fuerte; no sabía si era por el susto y el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar chocarse la pared, o por el hecho… de que Vegeta acababa de besarla…

Sin previo aviso, fue tan rápido que casi no se dio cuenta. Pero allí estaba, flotando justo delante de ella, sonriéndole… Ella decidió que ya no demoraría más el entregarse a sus impulsos y le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con ganas.

Nuevamente, el impulso de la chica lanzándose a sus brazos, los propulsó sin freno a través de la habitación, hasta que Vegeta chocó de espaldas contra la máquina de gravedad. Así, atrapado entre la máquina y la chica pegada a sus labios, el saiyajin buscó con la mano el botón para volver a la gravedad normal. Las herramientas de Bulma, las mancuernas de Vegeta, incluso las olvidadas muñequeras… y todo lo que estaba flotando cayó pesadamente otra vez. Todo excepto Bulma, que volvió al piso ligera como una pluma, ayudada por Vegeta.

La chica se separó de él y tomó aire. Pero sus ojos enamorados pronto se encontraron con la fría mirada del saiyajin. Estaba muy serio, casi enojado, y Bulma tuvo la sensación de que había hecho algo malo; se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y ahora Vegeta la estaba juzgando. ¿Por qué le estaba echando esa mirada tan fría, si él fue quien la besó en primer lugar?

- A la batería de la nave aún le falta cargarse por dos horas –cambió de tema muy nerviosa, tratando de retomar una conversación como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. -¿Por qué no descansas un poco?... ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a un buen restaurante?

El saiyan alzó una ceja.

- Si vas a irte de la Tierra será una buena despedida comer sus comidas más deliciosas. ¡Yo invito!

Sabía que esa era una oferta demasiado tentadora que él no dejaría pasar, y como conocía su apetito también sabía que sería fatal para su bolsillo, pero ahora el dinero no importaba nada si esa era la última vez que vería al saiyan en mucho tiempo.

--------

_El beso prometido ^^. Vegeta se puso juguetón jajaja. (Creo que antes era más así, al principio de la serie; me encantaba verlo carcajearse… después se volvió un viejo gruñón, lol.) ¿Pero qué habrá pasado, por qué habrá reaccionado así? ¡No sólo ha desconcertado a Bulma, a mí también! ¿Será que Vegeta… cambia de opinión tanto como una chica cambia de ropa? Jajaja, ignoren eso último y esperen el próximo capítulo ^^ Para saber cómo pasa Vegeta sus últimas horas en la Tierra._

_Próximo capítulo: Diferencias._


	6. Diferencias

_Acto VI: Diferencias_

Bulma no había dormido bien en la noche, había trabajado todo el día y estaba muy cansada… pero los últimos eventos de la noche y la perspectiva de salir a cenar con Vegeta la habían llenado de energía. Se sentía muy satisfecha; sabía que tarde o temprano el saiyan tendría un desliz y delataría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque era evidente que nadie podía pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ella sin acabar enamorándose, se reafirmó la chica contenta. Aunque la reacción que tuvo después la había desconcertado un poquito; seguramente Vegeta era más tímido de lo que quería admitir, pero Bulma tendría sus trucos para quitarle esa timidez y que se mostrara como el hombre ardiente y romántico que era.

- ¿Todavía no? –llegó la voz gruñona de Vegeta desde fuera del baño. Bulma le había pedido que la esperara mientras se bañaba y vestía para salir.

- Espérame un poco más, Vegeta. Debo ponerme hermosa.

- Tú no eres ningún monstruo. Eso no debería llevarte tanto tiempo –protestó impaciente.

Bulma estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando lo pensó… eso era casi un cumplido. No dijo nada y se sonrió en el espejo, mientras acababa de maquillarse.

Se había puesto su mejor juego de lencería y su mejor perfume; esperaba tener suerte con Vegeta. Cuando acabó con su cabello y el maquillaje se vistió un vestidito negro y zapatos de tacón. Ya solamente faltaban los pendientes; tenía unos perfectos pero estaban en su habitación. No quería salir del cuarto de baño hasta estar lista… pero al fin y al cabo eran sólo los pendientes.

Salió y entró silenciosamente a su cuarto, sin encender la luz. Vegeta la había estado esperando allí y ahora se había quedado dormido en su cama.

La había esperado sentado; lo sabía por la posición de sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Y luego se tumbó cansado de esperar; no creía que se hubiera tardado tanto. Lo rodeó sin saber si despertarlo o no; el saiyan había entrenado mucho y estaba muy cansado, si lo despertaba se molestaría, pero si lo dejaba dormir y no lo llevaba al restaurante como le había prometido, estaba segura que no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Bulma se arrodilló junto a la cama y lo observó dormir en la semi oscuridad. Incluso mientras dormía tenía esa expresión de estar enojado con la vida, pensó la chica. Extendió una mano y acarició gentilmente su frente, pero el saiyan no despertó. Sus labios entreabiertos suspiraban despacio, al compás de su pecho que subía y bajaba: claro indicio de que estaba en un sueño profundo. Esos labios que la habían besado esa noche… Bulma pensó que un beso era mucho mejor recuerdo que quedarse con esas feas muñequeras.

Bulma se sonrió otra vez; nadie la culparía por no querer desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Se inclinó sobre el hombre dormido, con intenciones de besarlo una vez más. Pero sus labios no habían alcanzado a rozarlo cuando él abrió los ojos. Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido: la mano del saiyajin se cerró con fuerza sobre su garganta; la chica gritó y él al reconocerla por su voz aún en la oscuridad, relajó la mano y la soltó despacio.

- Ah… eras tú…. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo volviendo a sentarse.

- Perdona Vegeta, no era mi intención asustarte –tosió Bulma sujetándose el cuello. Ahora sabía que Vegeta estaba siempre en guardia, y era muy peligroso despertarlo. –Lamento haberte despertado…

- No me refiero a eso. Sé que intentabas besarme –la miró con desprecio- ¿O vas a negármelo?

Bulma quedó boquiabierta y confundida.

- ¡Pues no pensé que te molestara tanto! –le respondió ofendida- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me besó primero.

- Sí, pero luego dejé que tú me besaras, así que ya estamos a mano. No tenías por qué hacerlo otra vez, ¡y menos cuando estaba dormido, cobarde!

Bulma se quedó atónita ante esa acusación; no sabía qué pensar. Cualquier hombre moriría por sus besos, ¿pero por qué Vegeta la estaba tratando con tanto desprecio?

- ¿Y por qué fue esta vez? –quiso saber Vegeta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que por qué querías besarme hace un momento! –exigió.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo le explicaría, qué no era obvio? Miró un momento al saiyajin con esa mirada fría y acusadora- ¡Porque eres un hombre grosero y gruñón –le gritó enojada- y la mayoría del tiempo, un malagradecido!... pero sin embargo me agradas… -confesó. –Y pronto te irás, y yo me quedaré aquí… y quería tener algo para recordarte…

- ¿Para recordarme? –ahora era Vegeta el que no entendía nada.

Hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos acababa por comprender al otro.

- Parece que no tenías malas intenciones… -murmuró al fin Vegeta.

- ¿Malas intenciones? ¿Por qué tendría "malas intenciones"?

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Vegeta se quedó mirando en la penumbra a la mujer terrícola, pensando…

- Parece que estamos frente a diferencias culturales –dedujo al fin –Puede ser que en la Tierra, un beso signifique algo diferente.

Bulma lo miró con interés.

- Para nosotros –dijo refiriéndose a los soldados espaciales-, un beso es un insulto, una forma de burlarse de los demás.

- ¿Un insulto?

- Un beso es el ataque más simple e inofensivo que puede existir. Si no puedes evitarlo, quiere decir que estarías perdido ante cualquier otro tipo de ataque –explicó Vegeta. – Puede ser porque estás tan malherido que ya no puedes moverte, porque eres demasiado lento o porque el miedo te ha dejado paralizado… En pocas palabras, si alguien te besa quiere decir que no eres el oponente indicado.

Bulma recordó todo lo anterior y ahora parecía tener más sentido luego de la explicación de Vegeta. Recordó esos dibujos animados en que el conejo besaba al cazador que nunca podía atraparlo…

- Entonces fue por eso… -comprendió bastante decepcionada. -Te estabas burlando porque yo no podía…

- Deberías sentirte afortunada: eres la primera persona que me besa y aún sigue con vida. –Interrumpió Vegeta sin reparar en el desengaño de la chica. Y a continuación pronunció una breve lista de guerreros que lo habían intentado y al final habían obtenido su merecido; lista que Bulma hubiera ignorado de no ser porque reconoció el último nombre…

- ¿¡Zaabon?! –reaccionó Bulma. Recordó a ese soldado de Freezer que se convirtió en un monstruo de un momento a otro. –No sabía que habías tenido un pasado homosexual Vegeta…

- ¿Qué?

Vegeta la miró entornando los ojos por un momento…

- ¿Qué significa un beso en tu planeta? –preguntó aunque no estaba del todo seguro de querer saberlo.

Bulma sonrió sonrojándose un poquito.

- Pues… -ocupó asiento al lado del saiyan, acercándose lo más posible hombro con hombro. –Un beso significa que alguien te agrada… es como si dijeras "me gustas" o "quiero tenerte cerca".

- ¿"Quiero tenerte cerca"? –repitió el príncipe saiyajin sin comprender en absoluto.

Bulma asintió con una sonrisa; sabía que había sólo una forma de explicarle. Se acercó a él todo lo que pudo, rompiendo la barrera de una cordial distancia y lo suficiente para ponerlo un poco incómodo. Sin duda ahora entendía a qué se refería con "estar cerca de alguien" cuando la chica pegó su pecho al suyo.

Vegeta se sorprendió cuando Bulma lo besó por segunda vez aquella noche. Sin duda el gesto se parecía a lo que el ya conocía, pero había algo más, algo diferente. Los labios de Bulma eran tan suaves, dulces y gentiles, y su lengua buscando la suya le ofrecían una sensación completamente nueva.

Cuando sus labios por fin se apartaron observó por un momento o dos a la muchacha que lo miraba expectante; sólo para devolverle el beso acto seguido, para asegurarse que había comprendido cómo se hace a la manera de la Tierra… Animada por esta respuesta, Bulama lo envolvió con sus brazos, al tiempo que él tomaba suavemente sus caderas.

- Creo que retrasaré mi viaje un par de horas… -anunció mientras lentamente subía el vestidito negro.

---------------

_¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Me tardé más de lo normal con este capítulo; tuve unos inconvenientes en casa pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Trataré de actualizar al ritmo que lo hacía antes si es posible._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y tengo curiosidad por saber, ¿qué escena les gustó más: el primer beso, el segundo, el tercero o el cuarto?_

_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Realmente se irá Vegeta? ¿Y si se va, regresará? ¿Y si regresa, qué se dirán cuando se encuentren? ¿Y si se dicen algo, acabarán peleando? ¿Y si pelean se reconciliarán? ¿Y si se reconcilian… ya no sé cómo terminar la frase ^^u. De todas formas, espérenlo ^^._

_Les agradezco mucho los reviews; por favor no dejen de comentar porque su opinión me interesa. Hasta pronto!_


	7. El regreso

Acto VII: Al regreso

Bulma todavía tenía sueños en los que aparecía Vegeta. Aún no olvidaba su cabello extraño, su cara con forma de corazón, sus profundos ojos negros… sus manos, su piel, su voz, a pesar que hacía tanto que no la escuchaba. Aquella vez él se había marchado antes de que despertara (¿tal vez fue lo mejor?) y desde entonces no había pasado un día en que no se preguntara qué estaría haciendo, en algún lugar del vasto universo.

La muchacha estaba más expectante que de costumbre esos días, porque muy pronto la nave de Vegeta se quedaría sin baterías, y por tanto debería regresar. Aunque le preocupaba que simplemente hubiera conseguido una nueva nave con sus amigos… pero pensándolo bien, Vegeta era un desertor, así que eso no era posible. En esos momentos en que las dudas la asaltaban, le molestaba mucho ver la despreocupación de sus padres que tomaban todo con tanta ligereza (aunque por momentos envidiara eso). Además, en aquellos días su ánimo se sentía más vulnerable e irritable de lo usual.

Y finalmente el esperado regreso llegó. Lo supo con unos pocos minutos de antelación, al ver en el radar una nave fabricada por su compañía entrar a la atmósfera terrestre; tiempo suficiente para salir de su casa y verlo con sus propios ojos. La nave aterrizó; el tiempo pareció detenerse y empezaba a preocuparle que el saiyajin se encontrara en tan mal estado que le impedía salir por su propia cuenta, pero de hecho era por su propia ansiedad que cada segundo le parecía una eternidad. La puerta de la nave comenzó a bajar con inusitada lentitud y sólo cuando al fin pudo tener un vistazo del príncipe suspiró con aliviada alegría. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, pero por lo demás se veía bien. Y la sonrisa altanera y suficiente en su rostro era un claro indicio que había obtenido buenos resultados de su entrenamiento.

- ¡Ah, mujer terrícola! –sonrió al verla- ¿Has subido de peso?

- ¡Pero qué grosero! –murmuró Bulma apretando puños y dientes. ¡No podía creer que eso fuera lo primero que le dijera al verla! El hecho de que no la llamara por su nombre pasaba a un segundo plano.

El saiyajin bajó de la nave, con aires de que el mundo le pertenecía, y caminó hacia ella sólo porque estaba en su camino hacia la casa. Se detuvo ante la mujer cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla bien y alzó las cejas un poco sorprendido.

- Ah, ya veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, huhu. –comentó- Felicitaciones. ¿Es lo que se dice en estos casos, no? –agregó, siguiendo su camino hacia la Corporación Cápsula, dándole la espalda.

Bulma se quedó sin saber qué decir, dividida entre la incredulidad y la indignación: ¿sólo eso iba a decirle? Lo que hasta hace un momento era su alegría, ahora se había convertido en rabia y frustración, por haberlo esperado tanto tiempo y obtener ese frío recibimiento.

Como estaba tan ofendida, Bulma decidió no dirigirle la palabra; pero como Vegeta estaba tan lleno de sí mismo ni siquiera lo notó. Ella pensó que era demasiado cansador seguir enojada con él, más aún si el guerrero ni se daba cuenta. Quería poder conversar con él, preguntarle cómo le fue en su viaje… habían pasado seis meses, seguro habría mucho de qué hablar. Por lo que pudo enterarse, había conseguido convertirse en eso que llamaban un Súper Saiyajin, y además con resultados más sorprendentes que Goku. Pero aún así no había dejado de entrenar ni un día, y planeaba irse de nuevo en cuanto las reparaciones de la nave estuvieran listas. Ya que ella ya no se dedicaba a esas tareas pesadas, las reparaciones y mejoras de la nave dependían totalmente del Dr. Brief, que era muy eficiente, pero mucho más disperso que su hija. Por esto el saiyajin tendría que esperar varios días para tener lista su nave. De todo esto se había enterado, pero aún preferiría que fuese Vegeta quien se lo cuente.

En eso pensaba cuando fue a hacerse una merienda. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y también quería algo de comer… pero como no sabía bien qué quería, tomó un poco de todo: frutas, queso, galletas, y una tarta de frutillas entre algunas cosas más. Se sentó a buscar algo que ver en la pequeña tv de la cocina, mientras terminaba su leche.

- Aaah… veo que al fin te estás alimentando como una persona normal –comentó la burlona voz de Vegeta que entró a la cocina, al verla rodeada de tantos platos con comida variada. -¿Aunque pensándolo bien, no es mucho para alguien de tu raza?

- ¡Pero cuál es tu problema! ¿Qué no ves que ahora debo alimentarme por dos, porque estoy cargando otra vida? –se enfadó la muchacha.

Vegeta sólo esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente, sin interrumpir su marcha hacia el refrigerador para servirse una bebida deportiva. El hombre sonreía mucho últimamente, pensó Bulma; el lado negativo de esto, era que aún el estar de buen humor no lo volvía más agradable.

Se sentó también a terminar su bebida, pero sin prestar atención ni a Bulma ni a la tele. Ella pensó que no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto, pero aún así era lo más prolongado que habían estado juntos desde que regresó a la Tierra, y no quería arruinarlo peleando otra vez. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para hablar, después de todo.

- Oye Vegeta… -comenzó Bulma, sonando ya más dulce y tranquila. –Estuve pensando en un nombre para el bebé, ¿cómo crees que deba llamarse?

- No sé, ponle el nombre que tú quieras –respondió indiferente, mientras robaba del plato de galletas de Bulma.

- Bueno… pensé que tal vez habías pensado uno… -trató de forzar la conversación, aunque después de esa respuesta tan indiferente era difícil.

- Yo qué sé ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? Es tarea del padre ponerle nombre.

Bulma quedó atónita, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando al saiyajin. Se hubiera imaginado una respuesta así de una persona como Goku… ¿pero _Vegeta_?

Al escuchar un silencio tan denso Vegeta volvió lentamente la mirada hacia ella y la encontró mirándolo fijo, con mucha incredulidad. La galletita que acababa de llevarse a la boca se quebró y tragó lo que tenía con dificultad.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE HIJO ES MÍO! –se alarmó poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE APENAS TE ENTERAS! –se enfadó ella a su vez, haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible!

- ¡YO TE DIRÉ _"CÓMO"_ ES POSIBLE! – gritó la mujer hecha una furia.

Vegeta alzó los ojos al techo por un momento, en un intento por recordar.

- Sí… Ya recuerdo… -dijo al fin, poco convencido. –Está bien, entonces ese es mi hijo. –Volvió a tomar asiento y tomó otra galletita para reemplazar las que se le había roto, tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bulma temblaba de rabia, se sentía insultada más allá de lo que podía decir: Había atesorado esa noche inolvidable y ahora descubría que su galán apenas lo recordaba como una anécdota trivial. ¡Lo veía ahí tan calmado y tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo! Pero sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas y ya no podía aguantar los deseos de llorar. Para sorpresa del príncipe, le arrebató la galletita que estaba llevándose a la boca y la arrojó con rabia al piso, gritando "te odio" y saliendo furiosa de la cocina.

------

_Esta vez pude actualizar muy rápido ^^. Espero que les haya gustado… aunque tiene un final un poco problemático._

_Quiero agradecer enormemente por los reviews y contestar mi pregunta; dicho sea de paso, la pregunta sigue abierta. No se olviden de decirme lo que piensan del fic, porque su opinión me interesa ;). _

_En el próximo capítulo: hay alguien que se agrega a la relación; tal vez traiga más problemas, o tal vez los acerque más y finalmente los convierta en una familia. Próximo capítulo: Trunks. No dejen de leerlo ^^/._


	8. Ser padre

Acto VIII: Ser padre

Esta vez sí que la había hecho enojar hasta lo indecible. Porque Vegeta no era del todo indiferente, pensó Bulma… ¡sencillamente tenía aire en la cabeza! ¿Acaso esa era una característica de todos los saiyajines? ¿O simplemente era una regla que se aplicaba a todos los hombres por igual? Realmente, nunca pensó conocer a alguien más despistado que sus padres; estaba pensando que Vegeta era el peor padre que le pudo haber tocado en suerte a su hijo por nacer. Él le había recriminado que debió haber sido más directa, que él no era ningún adivino y ella debió habérselo dicho claramente desde un principio. Pero con eso no hizo más que entristecerla: ella creyó estar segura de que Vegeta _sabía_ cuáles eran sus sentimientos ¿o acaso pensaba que eso había sido casual?

Pero como siempre ocurría, su enojo se iba disolviendo con el correr de los días. Vegeta finalmente había vuelto, estaba de buen humor y era más afable y fácil de tratar con él. Además estaban esperando un hijo: ese debía ser el momento más feliz de su vida, no podía permitir que el enojo lo arruinara.

En todo ese tiempo Vegeta nunca se había preocupado por ella o por su embarazo, ni siquiera una simple pregunta para saber si estaba bien; solamente se la pasaba entrenando de sol a sol como era su costumbre. Lo único bueno que podía decir en su favor, era que el saiyajin había hecho un cambio de planes y se había quedado en la Tierra. Aunque eso no ayudaba mucho, porque igualmente desaparecía por días, incluso una semana, entrenando en algún lugar remoto. No era mucha la diferencia, pero ella estaba más tranquila sabiendo que estaba en algún lugar de ese planeta, y que eventualmente regresaría a la casa.

Los momentos en que Vegeta estaba en la casa eran raros, pero quizá por eso le gustaban más a Bulma. Para forzarlo a pasar más tiempo juntos, le había puesto como condición que si no comía junto con ellos (era el único momento del día en que dejaba de entrenar) él debía lavar los platos que ensuciara, al terminar. Coincidentemente, cada vez había menos platos en la casa y más escombros en la cocina; lo que la llevaba a pensar que Vegeta estaba haciendo explotar los platos que no quería lavar. Se detuvo en medio de este pensamiento y volvió la vista a la puerta. Luego de un par de segundos esta se abrió y el susodicho saiyajin entró, después de una buena ducha. Bulma se quedó pensando un poco, hacía algún tiempo que tenía una sospecha…

- Oye, Vegeta… Hay algo que desde hace algún tiempo he querido preguntarte – se acercó al saiyajin que como era hábito en él, había marchado directo al refrigerador a ver qué encontraba.

- ¿De qué se trata? –respondió éste, reapareciendo con una manzana ácida.

- ¿Sabes si los niños saiyajin pueden sentir el _ki_, como lo hacen ustedes?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué si pueden…? No lo sé, nunca escuché algo así… -admitió Vegeta que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de enterarse de algo así. De todas maneras le parecía poco probable, ya que esa era una habilidad que él había aprendido sólo después de haber visitado la Tierra.

- Es que lo siento moverse cada vez que estás por entrar a una habitación, creo que puede anticipar tu presencia- explicó Bulma contenta, rodeando con sus manos su ya muy abultado vientre. -¿Quieres tocarlo?

- ¿Eh?

Sorpresivamente Vegeta encontró su mano envuelta en las de la chica, que rápidamente la llevó sobre su vientre. Por un momento todo lo que pudo saber era que la terrícola estaba usando ropa de algodón y un poco de poliéster, y mucho suavizante, pero luego fue inconfundible la sensación bajo su tacto de algo moviéndose.

- ¿Sentiste eso? –chilló Bulma emocionada.

- …S-sí…-masculló Vegeta.

- ¡Oh, ahí está otra vez! Creo que reconoce tu voz Vegeta. ¡Hoooolaaa bebé, este es tu papá!

Vegeta sintió que le encendían toda la gravedad de un solo golpe; el peso que ahora sentía no se comparaba con el de la máquina que construyó el Dr. Brief. Hacía ya más de un mes que se había enterado que iba a ser padre, pero esta vez era la primera en que esa idea realmente penetraba en su cerebro. Lo entendió esta vez: ¡_eso_ realmente estaba vivo; había un niño o niña moviéndose dentro del cuerpo de Bulma, y además era su hijo! Todo eso de ser padre parecía tan distante hasta entonces… Hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho: ¡irse del planeta!

De alguna forma parecía más fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás cuando estaba transformado en un súper saiyajin, pero de tanto en tanto, cuando apartaba la mente de sus obsesivas ambiciones, pensaba cómo andaría todo por la Tierra. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver, y más allá de la pelea con los androides, le preocupaba lo que encontraría. Aunque de vez en cuando una pequeña vocecita le decía que no había hecho más que huir cobardemente de sus responsabilidades, no lo lamentaba en absoluto: eso era lo mejor. Su hijo por nacer lo tenía sin cuidado: sabía que estaría bien con la terrícola. Además ella solía mencionar que "lo único que él hacía era entrenar como un lunático y nunca era de mucha ayuda"; así que daba igual si se quedaba con ellos en la Tierra o no. Lo único que en ese momento importaba era volverse más fuerte y derrotar al enemigo, o no habría un futuro para ninguno de los dos.

Buscó una bebida fría y se tumbó a descansar un poco. Extrañaba la comida casera de la Corporación Cápsula... Ese bebé que nacería tendría suerte, ya que en la casa de Bulma había mucha comida. También, la Tierra era un buen lugar para crecer. Imaginó cómo sería eso: incluso si él moría en la batalla, se aseguraría de llevarse a esas chatarras de androides al infierno, así que el bebé crecería con su madre. Y podría enterarse de los saiyajin con el hijo de Kakarotto… y si acaso, con Kakarotto, si sobrevivía a esa enfermedad del corazón con aquella extraña medicina. …Sintió que se le helaban las entrañas, y nada tenía que ver con su bebida. Se sentó de golpe; ese niño era el futuro príncipe de los saiyajin, un descendiente directo de una importante familia de guerreros, ¡no podía permitir que todo lo que conociera sobre su orgullosa raza fuera por medio de ese mal ejemplo de Kakarotto y su hijo! Emprendió el regreso sin ninguna demora, esperaba llegar a tiempo…

El regreso tomaría tiempo, y la impaciencia le daba energías extras que descargaba entrenando; había resultado un poco productivo después de todo. Pero cuando al fin llegó volvía a sentir toda la tensión. No se demoró en bajar de la nave; le sorprendió el no encontrar a Bulma en el jardín como era costumbre, ya que la mujer siempre sabía cuándo la nave volvería a la Tierra. Entró a la casa haciendo a un lado al pequeño robot que vino a darle la bienvenida y atravesó una tras otras las habitaciones al no encontrar a nadie aún. El lugar no parecía abandonado, sin embargo estaba desierto. ¿Sería posible que los androides empezaran a atacar antes de tiempo? No, si fuera así todo estaría en ruinas… ¡Tal vez el hijo de Bulma estaría naciendo en ese momento, y ella habría ido al hospital!

- ¡Ah, hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? –saludó sonriente Bulma, pasando detrás de él caminando apurada y sin detenerse a esperar su respuesta. Había vuelto a su figura habitual y llevaba consigo un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. Ese debía ser…

La siguió por el pasillo y la vio entrar en una habitación, pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se encontró con la Sra. Brief que salía de allí.

- ¡Oh Vegeta veo que estás de vuelta! _No_ puedes molestar a Bulma ahora porque está muy ocupada. –le dijo con seriedad- Tú también, querido, vámonos.

- Oh, yo quería quedarme un poco más… -se lamentó el Sr. Brief haciendo sonar un gracioso juguete de hule en sus manos.

Los viejos se fueron y Vegeta se quedó con ganas de preguntarles algo, aunque no pudiera articular una palabra coherente en ese momento. Se volvió hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, dispuesto llamar aunque le habían dicho que no molestara a Bulma. Se quedó un momento o dos con la mano alzada frente a la puerta, y finalmente, aunque no sabía bien por qué se había decantado por esa decisión, la bajó y se marchó.

Durante el día volvió a ver un par de veces a Bulma, pero siempre parecía muy ajetreada (aunque feliz) para prestarle atención. Más tarde volvió a presentarse fuera de esa habitación que vio esa mañana y esta vez la puerta estaba abierta, así que pudo espiar. Era amplia y por todo lo demás parecía un dormitorio, pero no había ninguna cama; además estaba decorada con algunos muñecos extraños por aquí y allá.

- ¿Dónde está, dónde lo dejé? –murmuraba Bulma para sí, antes de verlo en el umbral. - ¡Ah, aún estás ahí Vegeta! Me había olvidado; vamos, no te quedes ahí parado… -lo animó a entrar.

Vegeta entró cauteloso a la habitación, notando que esta olía extrañamente más fresca que las demás.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? –preguntó Bulma mientras al fin encontraba lo que estaba buscando y resultó ser un pequeño juguete musical. Era extraño para él, que la terrícola no le prestara atención en absoluto, como solía hacerlo.

- …Bien… -respondió Vegeta, reparando en la pequeña cuna que había allí, ahora que Bulma ponía en su interior el juguete.

- ¿Obtuviste buenos resultados? –le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que alzaba un puño en señal de fuerza.

- ...S-sí… Disculpa…-interrumpió él, que ya no podía aguantar la pregunta- … ¿eso es…?

Bulma miró hacia donde Vegeta le señalaba.

- Es tu hijo- sonrió – Es un niño. ¿Aún no lo has visto?

Sin duda la mujer tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para obviar lo importante, pensó Vegeta. De todos modos ahora estaba haciéndole señas, invitándolo a acercarse a la cuna. Él lo hizo tan inseguro como si se estuviera acercando en realidad a un precipicio sin fin. Mientras caminaba, la cuna parecía estar vacía, y sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver el pequeño bulto que Bulma había cargado todo el día.

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando; es que ayer tuvo su primer corte de cabello, así que se ve un poco raro –rió Bulma al ver la cara de extrañeza de Vegeta al ver al bebé, aunque no se trataba del todo de eso. – También tenía una cola, y decidimos cortársela porque creímos que era lo mejor.

- ¿Hace cuánto nació?- quiso saber el saiyajin, volviendo la mirada, de la madre, al niño.

- Déjame pensar… Hace exactamente diez días.

Vegeta miró intrigado al niño; no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había visto de cerca un recién nacido, pero este le parecía tan pequeño…

- ¿Estás segura de que está sano? ¿Lo estás alimentando?- preguntó preocupado.

- Por supuesto que está sano, ¡es un niño muy fuerte como su papá! –dijo Bulma llena de orgullo.

De pronto el niño abrió los ojos, las risas de su madre lo habían despertado.

- Ah, ya se despertó –dijo ella levantándolo de la cuna. -¿Vegeta, quieres cargarlo?

- ¿Eh? N-no… -declinó el, pero era demasiado tarde porque ya le había confiado la criatura en sus manos.

Lo sostuvo a la distancia máxima de su brazo, casi con miedo. Por un largo rato el pequeño lo miró fijamente y sin parpadear; notó que había heredado los ojos de su madre. Pero no era eso lo que lo asustaba; ese niño para nada parecía un poderoso guerrero: era tan pequeño y liviano, ¡se veía tan frágil que estaba seguro que en sus manos lo rompería!

- ¡Toma! –se lo devolvió con urgencia a la madre.

- ¡No sabía que te daba miedo cargar niños! –rió Bulma con ganas.

- ¡Ay, no se trata de eso! ¡Es que se estaba haciendo pipí! –respondió el príncipe abochornado. La mujer volvió a reír al comprobar que tenía razón y su pequeño bebé estaba teniendo una fuga.

-----

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como habrán notado (tal vez) se me mezclaron un poco los capítulos, por eso este no lleva el título que les dije la vez anterior. Como últimamente le había prestado mucha atención a Bulma, en este y los que siguen me centro un poco más en Vegeta. No sé qué decir, sólo espero que les guste ^^._

_De nuevo quiero agradecer enormemente los reviews que dejan :) Me han dicho que mantengo sus personalidades, y eso me puso muy contenta, pero ahora estoy un poco intranquila porque los estoy poniendo en una situación diferente y tengo miedo de que sus caracteres cambien. Si hago eso, por favor perdónenme ^^u._

_Por favor, no dejen de decirme lo que piensan, porque su opinión me interesa :)._

_En el próximo capítulo: Vegeta empieza a notar cómo la mujer que siempre estaba atenta a él, deja de prestarle atención porque está pasando mucho tiempo junto a Trunks. ¿Admitirá el saiyajin que se siente celoso? ¿Y qué medida drástica tomará para acabar con esa situación? Espérenlo ^^._


	9. Trunks

_¡Hola! Lamento saludarlos después de tanto tiempo con una mala noticia, pero tengo que decirlo: me están plagiando este fic. Se los digo porque ustedes también son parte de esto y gracias a ustedes este fic sigue adelante, por eso pensé que merecían saberlo de primera mano. Escribí mis impresiones al respecto en mi profile si quieren leerlo. De lo contrario, sólo sepan que si encuentran un fic con similitudes a este que van más allá de "una simple casualidad", este es el original ;). Este capítulo va dedicado a la persona que me avisó: __**¡muchas gracias de corazón!**_

----

**Acto IX: Trunks**

- Bulma no está; salió de compras con Trunks. –le había dicho la Sra. Brief. Últimamente esa clase de respuestas eran cada vez más comunes y comenzaba a molestarle. Al principio pensó que era algo que podía ignorar y seguir con sus asuntos, pero cuanto más lo escuchaba más le costaba ocultar el malhumor que le causaba.

El teléfono sonó y fue Vegeta quien contestó, porque envuelto en sus rabiosos pensamientos, no podía soportar el sonido de ese timbre.

- ¿Vegeta? –se sorprendió Bulma, ya que el saiyajin nunca respondía el teléfono. – ¿Podrías poner a mi papá al teléfono?

- ¿Estás con Trunks? –bramó el príncipe.

- Sí, está aquí conmigo. ¿Puedes llamar a mi padre? Es importante…

Vegeta le pasó la llamada al Sr. Brief de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. Otra vez estaba con Trunks; esos dos estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, pensó molesto.

Desde hace algún tiempo Trunks era de todo lo que hablaba. Aún recordaba cómo la mujer terrícola estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de él, y ahora rara vez le prestaba algo de atención. No es que estuviera celoso, porque él no tenía ningún interés serio en esa mujer; simplemente se había acostumbrado a las cosas como estaban y eso era todo, se convenció. Acostumbramiento, _y nada más_.

Ni el correr de las horas ni el intenso entrenamiento quitaron esa sensación incómoda de bilis ardiendo en la boca de su estómago. Los mismos pensamientos se aparecían una y otra vez distrayéndolo de sus ejercicios y haciéndole perder la cuenta. Para cuando al fin dio por terminado su día de entrenamiento, había llegado a la conclusión de que debería hablar con Bulma al respecto.

Bulma aún no había regresado, le informaron sus padres, así que Vegeta decidió esperar por ella. Se sentó en el curvo techo de la Corporación Cápsula, donde estaba seguro que vería su avión al llegar. Eran las siete cuarenta: ya era bastante tarde para un día de shopping…

No podía creer que una simple terrícola le estuviera causando tanta inquietud, y justamente su sencillo origen era el punto fundamental de la cuestión: como terrícola, a ella en nada le afectaba su linaje real o su alto cargo militar. Siempre había estado cerca de él, atenta a sus necesidades; muchas veces incluso anticipándose a ellas y él ni siquiera necesitaba pedírselo. Había sido muy útil y si acaso a veces esperaba sólo las gracias. ¿Entonces si no era por intimidación ni para obtener algún beneficio a cambio, por qué lo hacía? Ella decía que él le agradaba. Entonces él también debía admitir que ella le agradaba…

Volvió a ver la hora: siete cuarenta y dos. ¡Ay, eso parecía una burla, cómo es que el tiempo nunca pasaba! Tomó el reloj, descontrolado, y comenzó a golpearlo impaciente contra el techo de la casa. En ese momento llegó Bulma, y encontró al padre de su hijo en una situación que le recordaba mucho a un mono tratando de abrir una nuez con una piedra. Vegeta se detuvo en el acto al verla, y luego de mirarse en silencio por un rato, ella pensó que era mejor no preguntar nada y seguir su camino. El saiyajin bajó hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¿Vegeta, podrías traerme las bolsas del shopping? –dijo Bulma llevando al bebé en brazos. –También compré algo para ti.

Vegeta prefirió ignorar el pedido de la mujer y la siguió hasta la casa. ¡Realmente no podía creer su cinismo para decir que compraba cosas para él cuando estaba teniendo una cita con otro hombre!

- Bulma, tenemos que hablar seriamente –dijo el saiyajin cuando al fin entraron al cuarto de su hijo, y Bulma comenzaba a cambiar los pañales del bebé.

- Claro, ¿de qué se trata Vegeta? –lo miró brevemente para seguir con su quehacer.

- Hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte, pero antes de eso quiero que me respondas ¡y que seas absolutamente sincera!: ¿Qué significa Trunks para ti?

- Ay, Trunks es lo mejor en mi vida. Eso ya deberías saberlo Vegeta –respondió muy feliz.

Muy opuesto a la chica, Vegeta sentía cómo su sangre hervía con ganas de matar. Era ilógico que sintiera celos de un terrícola, pero había desarrollado una especie de sentido de pertenencia sobre la mujer que ahora le hacía sentir ganas de matar a ese Trunks del que tanto hablaba. Seguramente había conocido a ese tipo mientras él estaba en el espacio; si se tratara de Yamcha al menos sabía qué puerta ir a golpear para romperle la cara. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho legítimo de decirle con quién hacerse amiga o qué hacer con su tiempo, pero aún así…

- ¿Quién es él? –bufó el príncipe, con la última gota de control que podía sostener.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ya me oíste! ¿Quién es ese Trunks del que hablas todo el tiempo? ¡Quiero que me digas quién es!- gritó encaprichado.

Bulma se tardó en responder sólo lo que se tardó en comprender que Vegeta no estaba bromeando.

- ¡Pues Trunks es tu hijo, grandísimo tonto! –le gritó ella y el bebé empezó a llorar. Para el guerrero el shock fue tan grande que casi ni reparó en aquella insolencia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se llama Trunks?

- ¿Pues cómo creías que se llamaba? –preguntó Bulma mientras trataba de calmar a su pequeño hijo, aunque no esperaba realmente una respuesta.

- … ¿"_Bebé_"? –tentó Vegeta después de buscar un momento en su memoria… tenía que admitir que no lo sabía…

Bulma pensó que Vegeta se había superado a sí mismo con esa respuesta. Se volvió a él apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cuánto hace que regresaste a la Tierra? –preguntó alterada. Vegeta estaba algo desorientado y no respondió de inmediato, pero ella prosiguió: -Yo te diré: ¡una semana! ¡Ha pasado una semana y aún no sabes el nombre de tu hijo! ¿Qué clase de padre eres? –dijo ella, haciéndolo sentir miserable; esta vez Vegeta no tenía ninguna excusa.

El bebé no paraba de llorar y no hacía más que agregar tensión a todo el intercambio. Bulma le dio la espalda a Vegeta para tratar de calmar a su hijo.

- Tú no serás así, ¿verdad Trunks? Cuando crezcas tú no harás sufrir a las mujeres.

Vegeta apretó los puños, no permitiría que siguiera tratándolo así.

- …No es un nombre saiyajin –comentó, optando por la ofensiva.

- Dijiste que podía ponerle el nombre que yo quisiera –respondió ella, aún molesta.

- Es horrible… -se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda también.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron mirando en direcciones opuestas, mientras Trunks finalmente se quedaba dormido.

- ¿Y bien… qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme? –dijo al fin Bulma.

- Bah, ya no viene al caso… -respondió el saiyajin, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pero dijiste que era importante…!

Vegeta se detuvo un momento y miró sobre su hombro a la mujer que sostenía al bebé, como evaluándola. Recordó también todo por lo que había pasado ese día…

- Búscame más tarde –gruñó al marcharse, prefiriendo dejar esa decisión para cuando tuviera la cabeza más fría.

Bulma hizo lo que le dijo; más tarde fue a buscarlo. Estaba bastante intrigada por esa reacción, Vegeta no solía ser tan misterioso. Es más, ni siquiera había cenado con ellos, ¿en verdad se habría molestado porque no le gustaba el nombre que había elegido para Trunks? Eso era extraño porque Vegeta no tenía por costumbre involucrarse de esa manera… Por supuesto a Bulma esto la tenía sin cuidado, porque no era la clase de mujer que se desesperaba sin la aprobación de su hombre: ella tenía la confianza de ser una mujer fuerte y capaz; bien podía con todo ella sola. Además, era un problema menos si podía tomar las decisiones por su cuenta.

- ¿Vegeta?... ¿Estás ahí? –llamó a la puerta y se asomó un poco para ver si el saiyajin estaba en su habitación.

- Cierra la puerta –le ordenó la fría voz del príncipe. La joven entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El misterio no hacía más que ir en aumento…

Bulma entró mirando la habitación a su alrededor, bastante insegura porque no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

- Vine porque dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme… - comenzó.

Vegeta se levantó para recibirla y por unos momentos sólo clavó en ella sus profundos ojos negros. De alguna manera Bulma se sentía como un niño entrando al despacho del director de su escuela. Pero cuando el saiyajin habló, no lo hizo para regañarla, aunque sonara tan severo como si en verdad fuera un estricto director de escuela.

Bulma no respondió de inmediato, se quedó un poco boquiabierta, perdida en esos profundos ojos negros.

- S-solo para estar segura… -sonrió nerviosa - ¿qué significa "contraer matrimonio" en tu planeta?

No creía haber escuchado mal, pero quizá Vegeta se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa cuando le pidió que se casara con él. Sin embargo las intenciones quedaron claras cuando el saiyajin se acercó lo suficiente para que no le quedaran dudas.

- Significa que eres mía. –dijo.- Y que yo soy el único hombre que puede tocarte –agregó recorriendo una mano por su brazo, tan suave que casi le causaba un escalofrío.

- Sí, se parece mucho a lo que significa en la Tierra… -murmuró Bulma, resueltamente mirando un punto cualquiera en el techo porque la mirada del saiyajin la ponía nerviosa.

Pero fue inevitable que volviera a él sus ojos cuando éste la sorprendió al estirar una mano para llegar a su mejilla. El corazón de Bulma golpeaba muy fuerte; Vegeta no solía tener esos gestos. Llevaba su acostumbrado traje de batalla, pero aún a través de sus guantes blancos podía sentir el calor de su mano sobre su rostro…

- ¿Es un _sí_ o es un _no_?

Bulma movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba a abajo y el saiyajin sonrió satisfecho. Se acercó aún un poco más y la besó a la manera de la Tierra, y fue tan sorpresivo e intenso como una fría ola del océano bañándola y dejándola aturdida…

Algún tiempo después de eso se casaron, pero no sin que su amor debiera pasar por una última prueba…

- Pues yo me opongo –dijo el Sr. Brief una noche después de la cena, cuando todos se encontraban en la sala.

- ¡Pero papá, qué estás diciendo! –se escandalizó su hija.

- El novio debe hablar primero con el padre, para pedirle la mano de su hija. Esa es la tradición –objetó.

- ¡Papá, estás siendo ridículo! –le recriminó la joven.

- Es mi condición –dijo el Sr. Brief, inamovible.

Vegeta se hubiera quedado al margen de todo eso si no fuera porque la Sra. Brief decidió darle un empujón –literalmente- hacia su marido. Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma, pero la chica se estaba cubriendo la cara con una mano, cansada de las ocurrencias de su padre. Del otro lado la Sra Brief sonreía como siempre, expectante.

- ¿Puedo casarme con su hija? –dijo en voz baja, sin saber por qué se estaba prestando a semejante payasada.

- ¡SÍIIII! –exclamó feliz el Sr. Brief, tirando serpentina que, Vegeta adivinó acertadamente: había preparado de antemano para ese momento. Ahora el viejo estaba bailando de felicidad con su gato; la Sra. Brief, encantada, lloraba de felicidad; y Bulma aún se cubría los ojos, creía que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Y en el medio de todo eso, Vegeta se cuestionaba seriamente por qué había querido formar parte de esa casa de locos.

-----

_Y bien… espero que les haya gustado ^^ a mí me resultó divertido escribirlo. Esta vez no voy a adelantarles el próximo capítulo, sólo espérenlo ;) espero tenerlo listo muy pronto. Ya saben que su opinión me interesa, así que por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos, y especialmente a Orcurita Xuxu y Nadeshico023 por señalarme con respeto las inconsistencias en el fic. ¡Gracias! Y a todos por el apoyo de siempre. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto! :)_


	10. Mayo

¡_Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? Tengo algo para decirles: ya empezó febrero y eso quiere decir que es época de prepararse para los exámenes. Eso puede ser algo bueno o algo malo: puede ser que me quede menos tiempo libre para escribir y me tarde en actualizar. O puede ser que divague tanto procrastinando con los estudios que al final escriba más de lo que estudie. En fin…_

_Ah… por esta vez el capítulo va más en plan de drama, pero de todas formas espero que resulte ameno ^^._

**Acto X: Mayo**

Debido a aquel episodio con el Sr. Brief, Vegeta se había negado rotundamente a seguir cualquiera de las tradiciones de la Tierra con respecto al casamiento. No obstante, ahora eran un matrimonio formalizado. Vegeta ahora compartía su apellido, la Corporación Cápsula era su domicilio permanente y habían hablado de compartir la habitación, pero hasta el momento el príncipe se había mostrado reacio, prefiriendo conservar su propia habitación.

Una mañana Vegeta se despertó con los lejanos llantos de su hijo que llegaban hasta él, y se preguntó cómo había acabado así. Él era un guerrero, y estaba seguro que estaba en la Tierra sólo de paso. Su estancia en ese planeta era transitoria, sólo hasta que resolviera algunas cosas; pero ahora vestía sus ropas, vivía en una de sus ciudades, y hasta había tenido un hijo con una de sus mujeres. ¡Incluso se había casado con ella! ¿Cuándo había echado raíces y no se dio cuenta?

Se levantó con paso pesado y arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de su hijo, que aún seguía llorando. Estaba seguro que había sacado eso de un gen materno, porque era difícil creer que una criatura tan chiquita pudiera gritar tanto.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? –gruñó apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ah, Vegeta… -lo saludó su esposa- No sabía que aún estabas durmiendo; tú sueles despertarte antes que nosotros…

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo; ese era el día en que pensaba dormir un poco más. De pronto se le quitó todo el sueño cuando Bulma dejó un pequeño beso de buenos días sobre sus labios al pasar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la mujer hiciera eso, pero aún había veces que se sobresaltaba como ahora, que estaba medio-dormido.

- Iré a ducharme –anunció volviendo a salir.

- ¿Desayunarás con nosotros? –quiso saber Bulma antes de que se marchara.

- No lo sé.

- Está bien. Entonces te prepararé algo –contestó ella, tomando su respuesta por un "sí".

Vegeta odiaba que lo diera por supuesto, y sólo por eso merecía llevarle la contra. Pero no dijo nada y se marchó.

De todas formas apareció más tarde en la cocina, luego de haberse duchado y cambiado con su acostumbrado traje de batalla. Allí Bulma estaba lidiando por preparar el desayuno teniendo a Trunks en brazos.

- ¡Vegeta! –se alegró al verlo llegar- ¿Podrías cargar a Trunks un momento? No sé por qué hoy no quiere quedarse en su silla. Tal vez esté por salirle un diente…

- No quiero –protestó Vegeta, aunque ya le habían confiado el niño en brazos- Siempre llora cuando está conmigo.

- Pues claro, si pones esa cara asustas a cualquiera… -dijo Bulma mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

- ¡Ay! –Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de reprochar a la insolente mujer, porque ahora el mocoso le había tirado con su sonaja en la cabeza. Al menos ya no debía preocuparse de que no fuera fuerte, comprobó…

- ¡Listo! –anunció Bulma al fin, llevándose a Trunks para ponerlo en su silla de bebé. El desayuno estaba servido.

Vegeta se bebió una botella de leche de un solo trago, las tostadas de un bocado, y el resto de su desayuno en tiempo récord, sin siquiera sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Bulma lo miró ligeramente asombrada, aunque no era nada nuevo.

- Sólo vine a darte esto – dijo sin mirarla, extendiendo dos dedos con un trozo de papel en ellos.

Bulma lo tomó, tenía una especie de escritura extraña.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo examinando el trozo de papel- Parece estar en código… Pero creo que podré descifrarlo –lo levantó para verlo a contraluz como si con ello su significado saltara a la vista.

- Son coordenadas –la interrumpió fríamente Vegeta -. De algunos planetas que poseo en la galaxia. Como ahora estamos casados también son tuyos. Y de Trunks.

- ¡QUÉ?! ¡¿Planetas enteros?!- chilló Bulma sin poder creerlo. -¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo Vegeta?

- Ya te había hablado de ellos, ¿lo olvidaste? –se cruzó de brazos el príncipe- Todos están deshabitados. Bueno, quizá queden algunos animales… Lo que quiero decir es que no hay gente viviendo en ellos. –Vegeta hizo una pausa para mirar a la mujer que veía el papel en sus manos como si no fuera real, antes de seguir –Quizás el último te interese; es el más pequeño de todos, pero es un astillero con un importante arsenal de armas. Por supuesto a mí nunca me interesaron esas cosas, pero pensé que tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo: encontrarás mucha tecnología extraterrestre que puedas utilizar para tus experimentos.

- ¿Es en serio eso? ¿Podrías llevarme a ese lugar? –le pidió entusiasmada.

- No tengo tiempo para eso ahora; me voy a entrenar –dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la cocina. –No me esperes.

- Sí, lo supuse… -murmuró Bulma ligeramente desilusionada: siempre era igual con ese hombre…

Sin embargo, aún no podía creerlo. De tanto en tanto miraba aquella hoja de papel sobre la mesa del desayuno mientras intentaba darle de comer a Trunks que estaba particularmente mañoso esa mañana. Nunca pensó que al casarse con Vegeta se convertiría en una terrateniente espacial. Era verdad que Vegeta se lo había mencionado; pero lo había olvidado… Eran planetas que por una u otra razón había decidido no venderle a Freezer cuando trabajaba como mercenario; Vegeta había dicho no tener ningún interés en esos mundos lejanos, ¿por qué se habría acordado justo ahora? Bulma se rindió con Trunks y finalmente lo dejó comer solo, con la mano.

- Eres igual de terco que tu padre… -suspiró mientras veía cómo el bebé era feliz mientras hacía las cosas a su modo.- Siempre está entrenando para derrotar a Goku y también a…

Bulma sopló con fuerza para recuperar el aliento; de pronto su garganta se secó y su pecho se quedó sin aire. Era 7 de mayo… faltaban muy pocos días para la fecha en que supuestamente un par de androides llegarían para hacer un infierno en la tierra. Vegeta salió a entrenar y estaba segura que estaría fuera por varios días. Se preguntaba si volvería a verlo antes de esa batalla. Esa batalla que la convertiría en una viuda…

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Vegeta? –murmuró un poco angustiada, volviendo a ver aquella nota que había dejado para ella y para Trunks antes de partir.

Vegeta estaba de pie sobre la Corporación Cápsula, mirando al sudeste. Soplaba una brisa cálida que en cierta forma le recordaba a la de aquella vez… Hace tres años ya, un extraño había llegado para advertirles acerca de un poderoso enemigo que estaría pronto a llegar. Dudaba que ese tipo tuviera razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero si realmente lo hubiera dudado no hubiera entrenado tan duro durante esos tres años. Supuestamente él, Pikoro y los demás guerreros morirían, y ya no serían resucitados. Seguramente en eso se había equivocado: el poder que había obtenido era superior al de cualquiera, se dijo; sin importar que fuera humano o robot. Pues bien… finalmente había llegado el momento de comprobar cuáles eran sus verdaderas fuerzas. Con una sonrisa decidida en los labios, despegó hacia algún páramo desierto donde pudiera explorar todo su potencial sin limitaciones.

Aún en la cocina, Bulma se revolvía inquieta en su silla. Aquel joven venido del futuro les había advertido sobre la amenaza de aquellos androides, y una batalla que casi no dejaría sobrevivientes entre sus amigos. No quería perderlos otra vez: ya había pasado por esa experiencia tan dolorosa, y no quería repetirlo. Además esta vez Pikoro y también Kami-Sama morirían, y ya nadie podría ser revivido. Y sobre todo, no quería perder a Vegeta… ¡porque ella era demasiado joven y hermosa para convertirse en una viuda!

¿Por qué no le habían hecho caso desde un principio, y buscado y destruido ese maldito laboratorio cuando estaban a tiempo?, pensó molesta. ¿Por qué nunca le hacían caso, si en ese tema _ella_ era la experta? …Aunque ella no era capaz de crear ese tipo de androides… Si existía en la Tierra alguien con tecnología capaz de crear esa clase de robots humanoides, o quizá incluso de origen biológico, ¡eso era algo digno de verse!

- ¡Ya lo decidí! –dijo al fin, mientras el robot de la limpieza comenzaba a llevarse los trastes sucios del desayuno -¡Yo también iré allí!

En parte era por curiosidad, y también porque estaba segura que podía ser de alguna ayuda. Acabar con la amenaza de esos androides podía ser tan fácil como desenchufar una lavadora atorada, pero los bárbaros de sus amigos querrían resolverlo todo con patadas; aunque llevaran un botón de autodestrucción pegado a la frente.

- ¿Ya oíste Trunks? Vamos a ir a ver a esos androides –dijo cargándolo una vez más en sus brazos. –Pero no nos meteremos en problemas; iremos a mirar y nada más.- Y de pronto recordó: -¡Es verdad! Como Vegeta quiso ser bastante discreto con esto, nadie sabe que nos casamos. ¡Qué dirán cuando te vean! –sonrió alzando al bebé como si volara – ¡Seguro que se llevarán una gran sorpresa; qué dirán todos cuando te vean!

- Pa…Pa-pá – pronunció Trunks. Bulma se quedó con una sonrisa congelada mirando a su hijo, entre conmovida y un poco melancólica. Se preguntaba si Vegeta tendría oportunidad de escuchar esas palabras.

----

_Quiero agradecer muchísimo el apoyo que recibí desde el capítulo pasado, con todo ese tema del otro fic plagiando este. Quiero que sepan que su confianza en mí es lo más importante y por eso lo demás ya no importa. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y mensajes personales diciéndome que creen en mí. Y también me dio gusto encontrar reviews de personas que me escribían por primera vez aunque estaban leyendo desde antes ^^. ¡Vamos, anímense! Pueden comentar o preguntar lo que quieren, porque al final, termino aclarando más las ideas en los reviews cuando me quedaron confusas en el fic ^^. También, tengo un formspring en mi perfil: pueden entrar ahí y preguntarme lo que quieran, es anónimo ;)._

_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Se imaginan lo que es toda la experiencia nueva de ser padre… y que de un día para otro, literalmente, seas padre de un adolescente? No se pierdan la aparición de Mirai Trunks ^^. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	11. En la habitación del Tiempo

_¡Hola! Tengo un montón de notas para este capítulo:_

_Primero: la chica del otro fic me pidió que les dijera que cambió los capítulos de "autoría dudosa". De nuevo les pido unos segundos de su tiempo para leer algunas palabras al respecto en mi perfil. Pero si no lo hacen, sólo sepan que si se topan con ese fic, ya no encontrarán esas partes sacadas de este._

_Segundo: Perdonen la tardanza; cuando casi estaba terminando el capítulo, decidí que no me gustaba nada y lo reescribí todo otra vez. Me lié por escribirlo en retrospectiva, me quedó muy largo, dramático y excesivamente introspectivo por parte de Vegeta… Es verdad que saqué muchas partes que me gustaban, pero opté por la simplicidad._

_Y tercero: Por esta vez y sólo por esta vez… dejo a un lado a Bulma. Ya sé que este es un fic sobre la pareja Vegeta/Bulma, pero les repito que es sólo por esta vez. Me interesaba tratar la relación padre-hijo con Trunks del futuro; espero que no les moleste que me apartara del plan original. Por eso esta vez se trata de ellos dos en la Habitación del Tiempo…_

_-------- _

**Acto XI: En la Habitación del Tiempo**

_- ¡Papá!-_ rasgó el aire la angustiosa voz del muchacho y llegó hasta él como si pudiera atravesar físicamente su cuerpo. Esa voz… esa _palabra_…

¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a eso de ser padre y demasiado pronto (demasiado pronto para cualquiera) su hijo ya era un adolescente. Hacía sólo unos días se había enterado que ese muchacho era su hijo. Le pareció irónicamente gracioso que hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que con el bebé: se había sentido celoso por nada. Tres años atrás había desconfiado de aquel _Don Nadie_ que, ostentando unos poderes asombrosos, podía convertirse en un súper saiyajin. Pero ahora todo se explicaba por si sólo: ¡él era su hijo, _tenía su sangre_! Por eso podía convertirse en un súper saiyajin; por eso era tan fuerte a pesar de ser tan joven. Más aún: ese chico había eliminado a Freezer, su padre y todos sus soldados en un instante. Y lo hizo a sangre fría y sin rodeos: ¡como un verdadero saiyajin! Al fin un descendiente de la familia real había derrotado a Freezer, vengando a toda su raza. Eso significaba mucho para Vegeta; por primera vez se hinchó realmente de orgullo por alguien más que sí mismo.

Pero su idilio no duraría mucho: ese joven había resultado muy quejoso y lo peor es que insistía en recurrir a esa basura de Kakarotto cuando él, Vegeta, era mucho, pero _mucho_ más fuerte.

En realidad, la peor parte de este "nuevo" hijo era que él no le gradaba del todo. Era cierto que trataba de acercarse a él y conocerlo mejor, cada vez que podía; pero también criticaba bastante su manera de ser y de actuar. Vegeta no se sentía muy seguro aún con su rol de padre, y ya tenía bastante con que el bebé llorara cada vez que lo veía; ahora además, su hijo tenía la edad suficiente para poder decirle a la cara que no era un buen padre.

Muchas veces había recurrido a la memoria de su propio padre preguntándose qué debía hacer. Aunque había sido separado de él siendo muy niño, su recuerdo permanecía aún fuertemente grabado en él, y era un buen recuerdo. Y su padre había sido un buen padre sólo porque él había sido un excelente hijo: había nacido con un poder extraordinario y excelentes capacidades para la batalla. Pero de no haber sido así, se hubiese desecho de él y hubiera corrido el mismo destino que el otro hijo del Rey, del que no volvió a saber. Era así de simple. Pero los terrícolas tenían ideas muy distintas en torno a la paternidad. Ese chico, en especial, había crecido sin un padre, había soñado con él toda su vida, y ahora que finalmente lo conocía, Vegeta sentía que estaba obligado a cumplir los estándares del ideal que éste se había formado. Por eso intentaba mantenerlo alejado: le dolía no estar a la altura de las expectativas de las personas que le importaban y sabía que hiciese lo que hiciera acabaría decepcionándolo.

Pero helos ahí en una situación que los encerraría en una mágica habitación por espacio de un año. Es allí donde se encontraban.

- ¡Papá! –volvió a llamarlo asustado, al ver que el entrenamiento y las duras condiciones de esa extraña habitación estaban poniendo en peligro la vida de su padre.

Vegeta se detuvo y lo observó por un instante; su mirada llena de miedo y preocupación por él le recordaban muchísimo a Bulma. Ese chico podía ser muy fuerte pero no tenía tanta experiencia en las batallas: lo sabía porque no podía distinguir el verdadero peligro. A Vegeta le gustaba entrenar de esa manera un poco extrema: era la única forma de conocer realmente sus límites, pero no era algo que se saliera de su control así que no había razón para estar gimoteando. Eso le había pasado por crecer consentido por su madre, pensó; se prometió que a _su_ hijo le enseñaría a no mostrarse tan patético aún antes que a pararse derecho o comer con la boca cerrada. Mirando fijamente esos ojos, trató de ver los de su pequeño hijo, aquel que debía estar jugando con su mamá y sus abuelos en la Corporación Cápsula, y le prometió a ese niño que su padre estaría a su lado mientas creciera. Ahora tenía una razón más para sobrevivir a esa pelea.

- Ni se te ocurra seguirme –le dijo, y voló hacia un lugar apartado donde pudiera entrenar sin distracciones y sin perturbar al angustiado muchacho.

* * *

Trunks había llegado a aprender algunas cosas de su padre el tiempo que estuvo allí con él. Se trataba de una persona muy fuerte y orgullosa, tal como le había dicho su madre, y también era un hombre muy solitario. Nunca lo quería cerca y le hablaba siempre en el mismo tono de voz: como si le diera órdenes. Pero ahora Trunks entendía que esa era su forma de ser, y no quería decir que lo odiara por algo, como interpretó en un principio. Pensó que su madre seguramente había pasado por los mismos problemas para llegar a conocerlo. Sin embargo, entendía qué le agradó de él: Vegeta era un hombre muy fuerte y no sólo físicamente; su sola presencia le inspiraba respeto y no solamente porque fuera su padre. Su voz era imponente y su mirada muy intensa; tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación, y se dedicaba por completo a lo que hacía. Todo esto pudo saberlo viéndolo de lejos, porque la verdad es que nunca había podido hablar bien con él.

Pero quería hacer el intento. Un buen día preparó el almuerzo y esperó a que su padre se despertara.

- Papá –lo llamó cuando Vegeta apareció, luego de haber dormido unas pocas horas. Éste no respondió. - ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos? -…aún nada. - …Y pensé que tal vez podías contarme cómo conociste a mamá –sonrió el muchacho.

Vegeta resopló con sorna.

- ¿De verdad hiciste un viaje en el tiempo sólo para saber eso? –dijo, que entre líneas quería decir "por qué no te ocupas de asuntos más importantes".

Trunks se quedó molesto y contrariado, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre tan odioso? Ahora no entendía cómo su madre pudo enamorarse de un hombre así. Siempre que él preguntaba, su madre le hablaba de la fuerza o del orgullo de su padre, pero nunca decía algo bueno… ahora entendía por qué: ¡no había algo bueno para decir!

- ¡Señor Vegeta! –Trunks lo siguió hasta ese inmenso vacío detrás de la habitación donde Vegeta se iba a entrenar. Éste se detuvo al notar cómo Trunks había cambiado el tono de su voz y que ya no lo estaba llamando "papá". – Contésteme: quiero que me diga si usted amó a mi madre.

Vegeta volteó apenas, mirándolo por sobre su hombro; el chico estaba tan molesto que podía llorar o explotar…

- ¿Usted realmente la amó? –insistió - ¿O usted… usted… la forzó? ¡_Respóndame_!

Las palabras ardían y parecían rasgarle la garganta; la idea de que ese hombre que tenía delante hubiera ultrajado a su madre era muy perturbadora, pero si no podía controlarse y desataba su enojo contra su padre en ese momento le preocupaba más ganar que perder contra él.

Trunks nunca llegó a escuchar una respuesta por parte de Vegeta. Despertó en su cama tratando de hacer memoria y lo último que recordaba era tener a su padre en frente, haberle gritado y fallar en convertirse en súper saiyajin. Luego todo se desvaneció…

Oyó pasos y como por instinto fingió estar dormido.

- Ya sé que estás despierto –gruñó Vegeta aún antes de verlo. Trunks volvió a abrir los ojos y lo vio saliendo de la despensa con un platón grande de frutas, comiendo una crujiente manzana.

Trunks hizo ademán de incorporarse.

- Te recomiendo que descanses un poco más – dijo Vegeta.

- No, tengo que volver a entrenar… -dijo tratando de sentarse y al hacerlo no se sintió nada bien.

- Te dije que te quedaras acostado –le ordenó Vegeta, empujándolo de nuevo hacia la cama. –Olvídate del entrenamiento por hoy; descansa y podrás volver mañana.

Trunks frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza para no tener que mirar a su padre. Al hacerlo, cayó sobre la almohada un paño húmedo que no notó que tenía sobre la cabeza. Sintió el dorso de la mano de Vegeta sobre su frente.

- …Todavía tienes fiebre –anunció, retirando por un momento el guante. –Trata de dormir.

Trunks hizo un gesto de dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su respiración pesada y lucir lo más compuesto posible. Vegeta entornó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

- He visto soldados con esta misma afección –dijo escupiendo una semilla a un lado. –Sucede cuando por alguna razón se abstienen de sacar todo su poder…

El chico entendía a qué se refería. Últimamente su entrenamiento se había estancado y sólo obtenía malos resultados, desde que empezó a sospechar que estaba cerca de superar los poderes de su padre, o que quizá ya los había superado. Su padre era tan orgulloso que no podía permitir que se enterara de eso; además, temía que si lo superaba éste terminaría odiándolo rotunda y abiertamente. Desde que esto le preocupaba tanto, cada vez le costaba más convertirse en súper saiyajin… aunque esta era la primera vez que se desmayaba en el intento.

- …Claro que como tú eres mucho más fuerte que esos infelices, también la estás pasando mucho peor. Descansa. –acabó Vegeta, cerrando las cortinas de su hijo y saliendo para volver a entrenar. –Y si puedes intenta comer algo.

Sólo entonces Trunks notó las frutas en la mesa junto a su cama; Vegeta las había llevado para él. Se sentó y estiró una mano para volver a correr las cortinas y llamar a su padre. Al hacerlo, también pudo ver una silla vacía junto a su cama.

- ¡Papá! Gracias… -dijo un poco dubitativo.

- Si quieres agradecerme sólo vuélvete más fuerte –respondió Vegeta sin voltear.

Trunks no estaba seguro si su padre realmente sabía el motivo de sus preocupaciones, pero tomó esas palabras para darse ánimo y seguir con su entrenamiento a pesar de todo.

-----

_Auch, Trunks me rompió todos los esquemas, llegué a maldecirlo mucho mientras escribía el primer borrador de este capítulo. Pero volveremos con Bulma muy pronto ^^u. _

_Por favor, déjenme saber qué opinan de este capítulo, me lo merezco porque me costó mucho ñ_ñu. No sé si ustedes también lo encontraron embrollado o con un final tonto o… no quiero meterles mis ideas sólo díganme qué les pareció a ustedes (yo sigo ambivalente; un poco me gusta y otro poco creo que metí la pata)._

_Y también… esta es la segunda vez que Vegeta aparece comiendo una manzana; los desafío a adivinar por qué siempre come una manzana en mi fic ^^. Si alguno de ustedes adivina, puede pedirme un fic de cualquier personaje o pareja que quiera, ¿qué les parece ^^? Les diré la respuesta en el próximo capítulo :D._

_Espérenlo para enterarse qué pasa cuando Bulma le pregunta a Vegeta qué pensó de ella la primera vez que la vio ^_^. En el próximo capítulo les cumpliré una promesa ;). ¡Hasta entonces!_


	12. El rastreador

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ^^ Tenía este capítulo listo hace como una semana, pero me abstuve de postearlo hasta después de rendir. ¿Alguien más está teniendo exámenes? Cuéntenme así no me siento la única desdichada del mundo ^^u._

_Con respecto al acertijo del capítulo anterior, "por qué Vegeta siempre aparece comiendo una manzana en mi fic", nadie acertó la respuesta. La razón no tiene tanto que ver con una cualidad de la fruta, sino de la palabra "manzana": una manzana es una manzana en cualquier país hispano, por eso la elegí :). La mayoría de las frutas tienen distintos nombres en distintas regiones, por eso elegí algo más homogéneo. Y es una fruta porque se puede tomar y comer, sin cocinar ni prepara… era algo simple. Bien; era eso._

_Quiero agradecer mucho los reviews de siempre, cada vez los espero con más ansias. También les cuento que me hice un blog para postear cosas de Dragon Ball, entre otras. Está en mi perfil, pasen si tienen ganas; quiero conocer más gente en el fandom._

_Sin retrasarlos más, los dejo con el capítulo, y les cumplo una promesa que les hice varios capítulos atrás. Ojalá les guste :D._

**Acto XII: El rastreador**

Faltaban pocos días para los _Juegos de Cell_; Vegeta ya había entrenado todo lo que podía en la Habitación del Tiempo y ahora sólo le quedaba hacerlo de la forma convencional. El Dr. Brief, ahora su suegro, le había dicho que construiría para él una habitación con gravedad artificial en la casa, lo cual sería muy conveniente. Así que esa era una de las últimas veces que Vegeta volvía a pisar el césped del jardín al salir de la nave espacial donde entrenaba.

- ¡Oi Vegeta, _qué_ envidia me das! –llegó a él la voz de una visita indeseada (al menos por él). Ya se había percatado de su presencia, pero esperaba que estuviera allí para molestar a alguien más. – Como te casaste con Bulma ella te construyó esa increíble cámara de gravedad.

- ¿Qué me estás insinuando? –respondió receloso.

- Oye Vegeta ¿me la prestas? –preguntó entusiasmado Goku.

-Ahora pensaba tomar un descanso. Has lo que quieras.

Kakarotto le había facilitado esa Habitación del Tiempo para entrenar, y no quería deberle nada. Esperaba que con eso quedaran a mano.

- ¡Gracias! –respondió el otro saiyajin y corrió hacia la maravillosa nave.

Vegeta atravesó el jardín hacia la casa; de lejos podía ver a Trunks, quien también estaba viviendo allí, entrenando con su espada.

Luego de bañarse y comer algo, se unió a Bulma en la sala, vestido con ropa cotidiana.

- Goku está de visita en la casa –le avisó Bulma. Su esposo la miró con hastío, con cara de "_ya-me-di-cuenta_". -¿No está contigo?

- Está en la cámara de gravedad.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy tomando un descanso –respondió Vegeta, sentándose junto a Bulma y colgando los brazos hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón.

- Me da gusto que estés siendo más sensato –aprobó ella con una sonrisa.

Vegeta no respondió.

- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo? –preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- Descansando también –respondió Bulma, pero su forma de descansar era otra. Aún mientras no estaba trabajando, tenía allí sus herramientas y trabajaba en algún proyecto menor para distenderse.

Se trataba del viejo rastreador, que llevaba mucho tiempo descompuesto. Vegeta tomó el aparato con un dejo de nostalgia, sujetándolo con cuidado como si fuese demasiado frágil y a la vez como si le diera un poco de asco.

- Cuántos recuerdos… -murmuró ausente.

- Es verdad, tú también usabas uno de esos cuando trabajabas para ese Freezer…

Vegeta no respondió, con la mente perdida en algún recuerdo.

- Te confieso que la primera vez que viniste a la Tierra me dabas mucho miedo, Vegeta. –admitió Bulma. – En esa época esperaba que mis amigos te mataran; nunca pensé que acabaríamos casándonos –sonrió.

- …Lo mismo digo. –dijo al fin Vegeta, dejando el rastreador de vuelta en la mesa de té.

Bulma pensó que habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y que sus sentimientos también habían cambiado bastante. Pero aunque no todo había sido fácil, se alegraba de cada cosa que en el pasado los hubiera llevado a que hoy estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Vegeta, qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste? –quiso saber Bulma.

- No me acuerdo –respondió demasiado pronto.

Vegeta nunca le hablaba de sus sentimientos, aunque Bulma pensó que no tendría problemas si se trataba de algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- Vamos, has el esfuerzo… -le rogó con voz melosa, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él.- Recueda… regresamos a la Tierra de Namek con las esferas de ese planeta; había un grupo de namekuseijin allí, y tú estabas debajo de un árbol ¿recuerdas? No está mal si dices que quedaste deslumbrado con mi belleza, que no te de pena…

Vegeta miró un momento a su esposa que se había hecho sonrojar a sí misma. Luego decían que él era engreído; ¿es que nadie había escuchado hablar a esa mujer?

- Bueno… en realidad sí pensé que eras más bonita de lo que había imaginado –admitió.

La chica estaba tan contenta de que la hubiera llamado "bonita" que no prestó atención al completo significado de esa frase.

- …Pero esa no fue la primera vez –sonrió Vegeta. –Ya nos habíamos visto antes.

Bulma se sorprendió que su esposo recordara eso mejor que ella.

- Es verdad… fue cuando nos robaste la Esfera del Dragón…

- Aunque en ese momento no sabía que eras tú. Sólo más tarde cuando Krillin y Gohan dijeron "Bulma tiene la otra Esfera del Dragón" fue que te reconocí.

- ¿Me… reconociste? –preguntó Bulma un poco confundida -¿…por mi nombre?

Vegeta asintió, con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

- ¿Sabías mi nombre? –continuó ella sin entender- ¿Sabías que yo era Bulma?

Vegeta volvió a asentir.

- ¡Si sabías mi nombre desde entonces, _POR QUÉ ESTUVISTE TANTO TIEMPO LLAMÁNDOME "MUJER"_! –le gritó hasta casi tirarlo de su asiento.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos mientras Vegeta trataba de recomponerse, e intentó ordenar la información nueva en su cabeza.

- Entonces ya sabías mi nombre… ¿Habías escuchado hablar de mí? –se intrigó. La gente solía comentar su belleza, ¿pero tanto como para que esa información viajara por el universo?

- Peor que eso –respondió Vegeta señalándose la sien con un dedo, y Bulma pensó que le estaba por decir que estaba loca, pero estaba indicando donde solía llevar el rastreador. –Cuando Raditz vino a la Tierra tú le quitaste su rastreador ¿verdad? Nosotros podíamos saber muchas cosas a través de estos; así nos enteramos de todo lo que pasó y también supimos dónde estaba la Tierra. Lo que quiero decir es que estuve escuchando tu voz durante un año, mucho antes de conocerte.

Bulma volvió la vista al rastreador sobre la mesa y parpadeó un par de veces. Esperaba arrancar de su esposo la confesión de que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, pero esto era mucho mejor; ni se lo imaginaba. Eso era algo que le encantaba de Vegeta: aún sin proponérselo, podía llegar a darle _tanto_ romance a veces…

- ¿Entonces te enamoraste de mí sólo escuchando mi voz, aún antes de verme? –preguntó ilusionada.

- ¡Rayos, _no_! ¡Eras un completo dolor de cabeza! –exclamó Vegeta sin pensar que su honestidad cavaría su tumba. –Gritabas tanto, y tu voz era tan chillona… ¡A diario me prometía que al llegar a la Tierra yo mismo buscaría a esa mujer tan gritona y vulgar y le arrancaría la lengua!

Vegeta se detuvo al sentir un aura asesina saliendo de la chica y prefirió guardar silencio por su propio bien. Bulma no dijo nada, pero se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y se extendió un silencio incómodo que acabó con el buen clima que había entre ellos. El saiyajin supo que había metido la pata; la verdad era que prefería escucharla gritar a tenerla al lado molesta y en silencio. Se le ocurrió algo para animarla… En realidad, dudaba que con eso la animara, pero al menos se animaría él. Ya que ella estaría enojada, al menos la haría enojar él, por diversión.

- Pude escuchar muchas cosas interesantes entonces… -comentó despreocupadamente, a la espera de obtener alguna reacción -Como tus peleas con Yamcha…

Bulma volvió pronto sus ojos a él, interesada y a la vez un poco asustada de lo que seguiría.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó avergonzada.

Vegeta recordó cómo era un día cualquiera mientras viajaba hacia la Tierra:

_- ¿Vegeta? – sonó la voz de Nappa en el recinto de la nave._

_- ¿Qué quieres Nappa?_

_- ¿No tienes puesto tu rastreador?_

_- No –contestó. Siempre que la molesta voz de esa mujer aparecía acababa quitándose el rastreador para no tener que oírla. Últimamente, ya casi no lo usaba._

_- Esa mujer llamada Bulma volvió a pelearse con su novio –le contó Nappa divertido. –Parece que esta vez él volvió con ella, pero resulta que quería pedirle dinero para pagar una deuda que contrajo._

_- ¡Cállate, esas cosas a mí no me interesan! –le espetó el príncipe y apagó el comunicador de la nave._

… _Tamborileó los dedos por un momento… Y por fin decidió que de todas formas nadie lo estaba viendo: tomó el rastreador y se lo puso para saber cómo seguía el culebrón, pensando que debía estar realmente muy aburrido para interesarse en el radio drama que protagonizaban dos extraños en un lejano planeta perdido._

- Eso me parece una invasión a la privacidad – protestó Bulma, aún cruzada de brazos.

- Es lo que ganas por robarle cosas a los extraterrestres –se encogió de hombros Vegeta; después de todo ella tenía la culpa.

Bulma no estaba realmente molesta: se había quedado preocupada…

- ¿Qué más escuchaste? –se atrevió a preguntar, entre tímida y nerviosa.

- Todo lo que decías cuando lo tenías puesto o lo traías cerca –simplificó él.

La mujer recordó que en ese entonces lo llevaba con ella casi todo el tiempo; era una de sus curiosidades preferidas. ¿De qué más pudo haberse enterado?

- …Cuando le gritabas a tus padres, cuando le gritabas a Yamcha, cuando le gritabas a tus amigos… -enumeró Vegeta- Incluso cuando cantabas en la ducha.

- ¿Me escuchabas cantando en la ducha?

El saiyajin sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposa a su lado a quien esperaba encontrar abochornada, pero en cambio encontró a la mujer sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Y cuando me escuchabas en la ducha también me imaginabas bañándome?

- ¡¿Eh?! – se incomodó él- Bueno… esos eran viajes muy largos… -contestó deliberadamente mirando para otro lado.

La chica rió con simpatía y le rodeó el cuello con un abrazo.

- ¿Y qué más fantaseabas? –le preguntó en complicidad, divertida con la timidez de su esposo.

- _¡Señor Goku! ¿Se encuentra bien? –_ oyeron gritar a Trunks en el pasillo.

Los esposos voltearon a ver la puerta, de donde provenían los gritos, y luego de unos momentos ésta se abrió y entró Goku, tan malherido que apenas podía estar de pie, ayudado por Trunks.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja, esa máquina es asombrosa!- rió doloridamente el saiyajin. –No sé cómo soportas entrenar bajo una gravedad tan pesada Vegeta.

- ¡Goku! ¿Te encuentras bien? –se asustó Bulma al verlo tan maltrecho.

- No se preocupen, estaré bien –los tranquilizó. –Por suerte encontré esto; Vegeta tenía una semilla del ermitaño en la nave…

Goku abrió la mano revelando una semilla sobre su palma.

- _¡No!-_ se alarmó Vegeta, sentándose erguido en el sillón.

- Papá, no seas tan egoísta. El Sr. Goku se encuentra muy lastimado –le reprochó Trunks.

- ¡No te comas eso! –insistió Vegeta con urgencia - ¡Es mi último…!

_Ñam._ Demasiado tarde…

Las heridas de Goku no sólo no sanaron, sino que su estómago creció increíblemente en un instante.

-… _saibaiman_ –acabó cansinamente Vegeta. – Ese era mi último saibaiman; eso es lo que trataba de decir…

-------

_^^u Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado; es uno de mis preferidos personales y también uno de los primeros que tenía pensados. Ahí está lo que les prometí XD: esa era la razón por la que a Vegeta le divertían las peleas de Bulma con Yamcha, que les prometí que les diría en el capítulo 2. Porque era la "radio novela" que escuchaba mientras estaba aburrido viajando hacia la Tierra (Once meses viajando ¿_se imaginan_? Y ni siquiera había pasto para ver crecer…)._

_Por otro lado les aviso que el final está muy cerca. Faltan sólo uno o dos capítulos… sí, así de poquito. _

_Mientras tanto, les dejo un mini final extendido. Y no olviden decirme qué opinan :). ¡Hasta pronto!_

------

Milk profirió un alarido al abrir la puerta y ver regresar a su esposo no sólo visiblemente lastimado, sino además con un inflado vientre… _¿embarazado?_

_- _¡Te lo puedo explicar! –se apresuró Goku. –La culpa la tuvo Vegeta –dijo señalando al hombre que lo estaba ayudando a estar de pie. La mujer volvió a chillar.

- ¡Kakarotto, no digas ridiculeces! –se ofuscó el príncipe, viéndose arrastrado a ese malentendido. -¡La culpa fue tuya por estar tocando mis cosas!

- _¡GOKU!_ –aulló su esposa, a punto de desmayarse de la desesperación. - ¿Qué quiso decir con que estabas tocándole _sus "cosas"?_


End file.
